An Apple for the Herbivore
by Bluelotus11
Summary: Note to self, Haru. Never carry apples around in Greece. You never know who you might end up engaged to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, welcome to my first story with khr in it. I hope I pegged the characters alright... Anyway, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn- obviously... **

**So this is Hibari x Haru. There is not enough in the world yet. **

**I intend to have a story in the future with a little khr in it- I'm actually begining to write it right now- but it's big. _**

**Why do I torture myself...?**

**Anyway, expect updates... whenever the creativity fairy hits me on the head. With her rolling pin. 'Cause that's how I roll.**

**Man, I suck at humor. I guess I'm more of a sarcasm person- which is why I like writing yuffietine!**

/-/-/-/

School was out- forever.

Tsuna and his oddball family had graduated, Gokudera with honors, Tsuna and Yamamoto… niet so moi.

/-/-/-/

Haru and Kyoko chatted amicably with each other while sipping punch.

Oh sorry, 'EXTREME PUNCH!'

Yes, Ryohei had brought it to the graduation party.

Correction- 'Vongola-style graduation party', according to Reborn.

_Well, at least it doesn't seem as weird as other parties in the Vongola tradition have been…_ reflected Tsuna, glancing about the room. They were in Yamamoto's father's sushi shop, which was festooned with golden streamers, blue balloons, and… holly? _Must be Haru's queer taste in these sort of things- after, the girls DID decorate…._

All his guardians- including Hibari, surprisingly- though the young boss suspected he was merely hoping for an excuse to bite someone to death- were there, as well as his mother, Bianchi, Fuuta, Hana, Basil, I-pin, Reborn and also, surprisingly- Fong. The two arcobalenos were sipping punch as well, while eyeing Hibari for reasons unknown. Lambo and I-pin were playing some sort of tabletop golf Fuuta had invented for them- though Lambo was quite obviously resisting the urge to break out into tears, since he was losing miserably.

_He's really gotten better at holding his emotions in check… when I first met him, he'd cry over the smallest things… now, at least, he barely sheds a tear when tripping over his cow-print shoelaces…_

His Storm and Rain Guardians were eating sushi and shooting death glares at each other- at least in Gokudera's case. _As usual, Yamamoto's entirely oblivious to Gokudera's wanting to shove a stick of dynamite up his nose…_

Ryohei was chatting with Nana, the boxer complimenting her on her "EXTREMLY good job of raising Tsuna!"

"Hieeeee!" Tsuna suddenly shrieked. Gokudera shot to his feet, enamel chopsticks falling to the floor with a clack. "What's wrong?" he questioned fervently, sprinting over.

Tsuna raised a shaking finger and pointed across the room. "Tttheerrree!"

Gokudera spun, then… "A…ni…ki….".

He collapsed promptly.

"Gah!" bit out the young boss, yanking on his hair for lack of a better plan.

"What do I do, Reborn?" he yelled.

"Dame-Tsuna" remarked the sadistic hitman, pulling out Leon and pointing him threateningly. "Stop her or else I'll 'help'"

Tsuna 'hieed", then ran across the room, in a reluctant attempt to keep the Scorpion from poisoning the multitude of side dishes his mother had prepared to accompany the sushi.

However, before he could get there, a loud "POOF" interrupted him. Everyone turned- except Gokudera, who was writhing on the floor. "AHHH!" screamed Tsuna. _This is bad… I can't let Bianchi see ten-years older Lambo- or she'll go on a rampage, and the graduation party will be ruined…_

Unfortunately, it was too late.

"ROMEOOOOOOO!"

The pink-haired woman, true to form, began launching plates of unidentified purple substances at her former boyfriend's lookalike. _Shit._

Just then, the doors to the shop slid open, and a certain blonde tripped over the threshold. The mistress of poison cooking and her victim shot out the opening, trampling the newcomer in the process. Infuriated cries of "ROMEOOOO" faded into the distance. Tsuna sighed, whether it was from relief or annoyance; he did not know.

The blonde picked himself off the floor, smiling his usual idiotic grin while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um, hi Tsuna… I came to congratulate you on your graduation…You too, Gokudera, Yamamoto and… errr…. Kyo… Kyotcho? Kyotchonichi?"

The girl blushed, shaking her head slightly. "Mnn, Kyoko. Kyoko Sasagawa."

"Eheheheh… sorry… And Haru, right?" "Yes!" replied the brown-haired girl, in her usual exuberant fashion.

Dino strolled across the room to his former student. "Kyoya. I'm surprised, frankly. You always say you hate crowds…and…tonfa…in…face…backingoffnow…" Unfortunately, he backed off too quickly, and slammed his back into the edge of a table. "Owowowowowow…." he hissed through his teeth.

Reborn sighed; "Why can't any of my students keep themselves from acting stupid?" "Don't worry!" comforted Fong. "There's always the next, you know…" "Ah, mm…"

Meanwhile, Dino had recovered, and was chatting to Tsuna. "..and then Enzo expanded and fell on the car! It was kinda an accident… And...oh, yeah- you're going to that party in Greece, right?" Tsuna blinked. "Party?"

_Let me guess, it's actually a mafia party, where even pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey is… extreme, to put it Ryohei's way.. _"Yep, party! Lots of people Reborn wants you to meet will be there! Well, you and your guar…friends." _So I was right._ The young boss stood, thinking of ways he could get out of it, and, failing that, keep his mother from wanting to tag along. So it was understandable that he jumped two feet in the air when she came up behind him, and declared; "Party? With Reborn's friends?" "Gyahiiiieeeee!" he shrieked. "Eh, that was… I mean, it's…errrrr…" _Oh no, what do I do?_ "How wonderful! And here I was wondering what to do with you while I go on my second honeymoon! This solves everything! You go with your friends, and have a rockin' party!"

Everyone in the room froze.

A tumbleweed may have rolled past.

Ryohei found his voice first. "YES, A ROCKIN' EXTREME PARTY! AND YOU HAVE A GREAT HONEYMOON, FILLED WITH EXTREME LOVE!"

Nana blushed. "Thank you!"

Next was Tsuna. "Ah, it's…okay?" His mother smiled. "Of course!"

"Oookay… But, 'Rockin''?"

"Yep, I'm tryin' to talk younger! So when is it?"

Reborn answered; "Next week. We fly out on Monday, it starts Wednesday. Does that fit with your schedule?" "Perfectly! It must be meant to happen!"

Tsuna eyed his tutor. _No way is that a coincidence. Just no way._

He was interrupted by Haru and Kyoko each touching him on the shoulder. "Um, Tsuna-san… can we come?"

He looked to his tutor for guidance. Reborn nodded.

"Sure!"

And so, that is how, the next Wednesday, they found themselves circulating around a large party hall, filled with the balmy breezes of Greece- and approximately a thousand members of the Mafia.

/-/-/-/

**Short, I know. But it's just the intro.**

**Oh, and I shall try to keep the Japanese words to a mininum.**

**So no "Ano"s- only what's necessary. For example, honorifics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Second chapter now! **

**Thank long boring hours babysitting and working part-time for it. And lots of music.**

**Inspiration music was: **

**Opening part: "Famiglia" on repeat. (It's my favorite Khr ED. My favorite OP is Last Cross.)**

**Haru's part: "Dry Bones" 0_o (I have... diverse taste? Any way, I'm pretty sure that's the name of the song. )**

**Kyoko's part: "With or Without you"**

**Haru's second part: Nothing, I was without access to my computer.**

**Also lots of trance music- too much to name.**

**Before getting started, Thank-you to the people who put this on alert, or favorited.**

**It makes me so happy anyone even pays attention to my wordy writing!**

**Speaking of wordy, beware some outfit descriptions! Plus excessive punctuation. **

**Also, I am sorry it has taken so long to get this out- ffnet's edit tool wasn't working for me for some reason. But now it is, so yay!**

**Oh, and I don't own Khr.**

**

* * *

**

"Amazing!" sighed the two girls, gazing at the arched marble ceilings, the red-carpeted stairs, and the polished brown tiled floors, which were covered with bustling men in suits, and women in formal gowns.

"Several groups of musicians are scattered throughout the rooms you know…" lectured Reborn. "So, if you don't like the music, go to another room. They're instructed to play to the mood and setting. For example, if you're in the ballroom, which we are, the group here will be playing waltzes and such pieces. If, on the other hand, you go to the bar, that group'll be playing jazz, and calming stuff. The garden's musicians are playing jaunty, frivolous pieces- likely involving fiddles and flutes…you get the picture."

"I especially like the flower arrangements!" smiled Kyoko. "Look, that one is beautiful! Lilies, peonies and moss! Oh, and there's glass beads spun through it! Oh, sorry for getting carried away.. I just really like flowers…" She blushed, and ducked her head. "No, it's fine!" protested Tsuna. "I'm glad you like this- I'm happy that you're happy- sorry if that sounds weird…ehheh… Anyway, no matter how beautiful the flowers are, I think the two of you are more gorgeous still…" He blushed, and stared down at the ground, wishing it would swallow him up for saying something so… flirtatious. "Tsuna's right, the two of you look great!" grinned Yamamoto, leaning on his boss's head. "OI, get off him, you baseball idiot!" yelled Gokudera, whisking a stick of dynamite out from inside his suit. "Ah, calm down, Gokudera…" "NO FREAKIN WAY! COME BACK HERE!"

The harried young boss sighed as his rain and storm ducked off into the milling crowd. "I thought weapons were prohibited? Oh well, not like he'd listen anyway… I just hope he doesn't blow anything up."

"Hm? Tsuna, have you seen my brother?" queried the young blonde girl. "No, actually…I wonder where he is? Come to think of it, where's Chrome?" "Hahi? Chrome? She was in the room next to us, getting ready an hour ago… I haven't seen her since." "Hmm, what was she wearing?" "Ummm… Haru forgot! Sorry, Tsuna." "I remember! She was wearing a purple dress- it matched her hair. It had solid spaghetti straps, and transparent lace sleeves the same color as the dress. She was wearing jewellery too, but I forget what…" "Oh! Haru remembers that! It was pearls! Pearl necklace, pearl bracelets, and a ring with a pearl on it! Haru remembers because it was like the jewellery she wore for the "Little Mermaid" play she was in during sixth grade!" "I see, thank you for the description." "No problem!" they chirped.

Suddenly; "THIS IS AN EXTREME PARTY!"

They all cringed at the volume.

Then, a second later; "VOOI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Tsuna cringed a second time. "Um, Kyoko- I think your brother just found an old acquaintance. We should leave them to renew acquaintances, don't you think?" "Um, I guess…" "Why don't we just leave this room for now- we could explore!" He looked at his tutor. "It's all right to do that, right?".

In response, Leon was drawn on him. "Hieee!" Reborn smirked. "It's alright for the girls, but there are some very important people you need to meet- so leave them to their own devices, and come with me."

The young Mafioso sighed, and turned to his girls. "Sorry about this- I'll try to get a dance with each of you in later, if you want?" "Haru understands! Haru will be happy to wait for a dance with Tsuna!" "It's fine- go do your business; I'll hold you to your word for the dance!" murmured Kyoko, smiling sweetly. "Thanks for being understanding!" He smiled gratefully, then gulped as he felt the barrel of Leon prodding his neck. "Get a move on, slow student of mine." "Yes sir!"

Inwardly, he felt like saluting, and clicking his heels- outwardly, he merely turned and strode off quickly.

The two females stood and stared at his retreating back.

"Mafia business, huh?" murmured the blond. " Yeah, Haru wonders if she'll ever be counted in, and help out. I know we can't fight- but… I just wish I knew what it is I'm meant to do… how I fit into his life." "I guess all we can do is support them, and learn more about their world." Haru nodded in assent, and both sighed.

"But, it's a party! So let's have fun! Haru likes parties, and this is the biggest she's ever been to! We'll worry later." "Okay! Oh, should we look for Chrome? We could have fun together!" "Sure! Let's split up, and look for her. We'll meet back here, by this flower thingy you liked in half an hour, okay?" "Mmhmm!"

They left the ballroom, heading out into the hallway, then went in opposite directions. Haru to the left, Kyoko to the right.

Haru wandered down the hallway, high heels clicking against the slate floor. In fact, the hallway was more like a covered causeway, since only her left side had a wall- the wall for the mansion. The other side was only composed of marble pillars and a railing. Beyond that, cliffs dropped down to the Mediterranean Ocean. Couples sat here and there on the railing, exchanging kisses, while entirely disregarding the waves slapping hundreds of meters below their feet. The floor sloped down gradually, widening as it wrapped around the corner of the building, before flattening into wide shallow steps down into the garden.

She paused at the top of the stairs, frozen at the sight of lemon trees swaying in the gentle breeze, lit through with white Christmas lights. Wrought iron benches were distributed throughout the slate-paved avenues. Beds of fragrant herbs surrounded the trees, adding their fragrance to the glorious scent of citrus already in the air.

"Amazing…" she whispered, awestruck at the simple beauty of the scene. Here, too, couples dallied- on benches, holding hands while walking down the paths… "I wish Tsuna was here to walk with me too… oh well…"

The young woman continued down the stairs, and chose a path at random. After strolling for about a minute with nary a glimpse of purple hair, pineapple style, she spotted a vaguely familiar orange mohawk.

She moved toward the man, trying to recall where she'd seen him before. Finally, when she was about three meters away, it came back to her. "HAHI! You're the one Ryohei was fighting! What're you doing here?"

The man turned to her. "How do you know that sweetie of a boy?" he crooned, pursing his lips inquiringly. Haru gulped. "Meep! I mean, hahi! I mean… He's the brother of a friend! But answer my question- What, exactly, are you doing here?" "Ooh, I'm a member of the Mafia, of course! I take it you're one- or a lover of a member, right?" "Wwell…though I…" "Ooooo, you need help! Well then, I'll give you my best tips on how to snag a man!" "HAHI?" "Don't worry, I'm an expert! Come along, we need some props- we'll start with how to drink wine entrancingly!"

And so, for the next twenty minutes, Haru was subjected to a number of 'lessons'. Some of them- much to her surprise- were actually good advice! (Though she did wonder how a man knew the exact amount of decolletage a woman should show.) By the time she escaped, however, she had to run to the rendezvous. Running in high heels is not the best idea, as she soon found out.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was having troubles of her own. She had gone to the right, and followed the corridor faithfully, ignoring the various rooms that opened onto the hall she was transversing, after conducting quick scans of the occupants to ascertain that Chrome was not among them. Unfortunately, the mist girl was nowhere to be found. Eventually, she came to a room that she had to enter, since a small, curved hall led into it, making it impossible to see into. She apprehensively entered- a bit nervous, since the smells seeping out were of cigar smoke and alcohol.

As she had suspected, it was the bar.

The blonde clutched her silver locket and curved her shoulders in selfconciously, feeling out of place. Men were sprawled lazily across leather chaise lounges, drinks in hand or on the polished cherry-wood tables. Burgundy tapestries, gold cording and trim all served to create a feeling of sleazy opulence. Considering the audience, that was probably the intention, reflected Kyoko. She stood in place, slowly spinning about, searching for her friend.

However, unbeknownst to her, her spinning -coincidentally directly beneath a dimmed crystal chandelier- served to display herself from all sides to every man paying her mind. That would be about seven of them.

The first to make a move was a relatively high-ranking member of the American mafia. His name was Patrick Nash. It was probably not his real name, but none of his associates cared.

He'd noticed her as soon as she entered. It was like a pure white swan had entered a muddied pond of ducks, he thought. He was inclined to be… oddly poetic. At any rate, one rarely comes across such a gem as this, so seize the chance while you can, right?

The would-be wooer straightened up from his seat at the bar. Slowly, gently he approached, half afraid he'd scare her off. Such a cutie. Blonde hair, pink glossy lips, strapless rose-colored dress, hitting just above the knee, silver embroidery along the hem, and silver head band , locket, and heels to finish it off. He liked matchy-matchy outfits. Liked them most of all on blondes, he decided, right then and there.

Almost there… "Hi, sweetheart. Looking for someone?" She blinked at him. "Oh, yes. My friend." His stomach sank. "Friend?" "Yes, she has purple hair, and is wearing a purple dress- have you seen her?" Good, it was a girl. That meant she likely had no boyfriend. Perfect.

"As a matter of fact, no. But I can ask around for you- why don't you sit down and I'll buy you a drink?" "Um, well.. I shouldn't really…" "Oh, don't worry- I'll keep the guys away!" "N-no, it's not that…" She wrung her hands nervously. "I-I… you see…"

Before she had to utter an explanation, a hand suddenly landed on her shoulder.

Both stared at the intruder.

Dino cracked an oblivious grin to the glare Patrick was shooting him, and leaned over Kyoko. "Hey there! Did you get lost, by any chance?" "N-not really, I just-"

She was quickly interrupted by the blonde man. "Well, y'know, you shouldn't let complete strangers hit on you, y'know?"

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Does that mean I should let my friends hit on me instead?"

"Er, no- not exactly…I'm digging a hole for myself, aren't I?.."

She giggled. "Yes. Yes, you are."

They shared a smile, which was interrupted by Patrick; "Excuse me, who exactly are you to interrupt my conversation with this woman, may I ask?" he demanded tersely.

The bronco sighed, released and whisked Kyoko behind him in the same instant, and strode a step forward, leaning in threateningly towards the american.

Looming over him by a good two inches somehow, he glared and stared Nash down.

"I am Dino, the tenth-generation boss of the Chivarone family, and happen to be an acquaintance of the lovely young lady behind me. If you are wondering why exactly she is situated behind me, it is because I want to shield her from your roving eyes.

Now then, how about leaving her alone for forever?"

The American quailed beneath Dino's piercing gaze, and turned heel to flee.

Dino relaxed, and turned to the bewildered girl. "Now then, shall I help you with your little quest?"

"Um, okay. If it won't waste your time."

His gaze softened. "It most definitely won't."

He offered her his arm, she accepted, and they proceeded through the dimly-lit room.

Running in high heels is never a good idea, unless you've practiced beforehand. Haru hadn't, and so found all of her concentration to be taken up with just staying upright. So she didn't notice that she'd run right past the ballroom, being too preoccupied with her feet. Running with your head down is also never a good idea- one tends to run into things. Or people. Haru bulldozed into the latter. This mightn't have been too much of a problem; as long as the bashed person had a cool head.

Unfortunately, Haru had a tendency to get herself into trouble, (Not as much as Kyoko, though.) and so she head butted quite possibly the worst person to do that to among the entire gathering.

"Owowowow…." she muttered, rubbing her forehead and picking herself up off the floor. Slowly, she raised her head to see what or who it was she'd bumped into.

And froze, an _oh shit_ expression on her face. _Eek! What a scary-looking guy! And strangely familiar too… Though, I don't think he's going to offer me tips on the best brands of lipstick._ While thinking this, she scrutinized the tall male slowly. He wore black dress pants, and a white dress shirt, though the top few buttons were undone, and his bowtie was completely undone, the ends merely hanging down limply beneath his collar. Slowly, her eyes rose to his face. Large scars were contorted by his infuriated expression, and his blood-red eyes were lurid with rage. Coal-black hair, quite obviously accustomed to standing up, was flattened down against it's will. Queerly, a racoon's tail and some red feathers were draped over his shoulder. Before she could make any further observations, however, he growled at her. "Oi, trash. Get out of my way or I'll walk over you."

She blinked for a second, as the implications sank in.

Then she snapped.

"Haru is not trash!" she exclaimed, drawing herself up to her full height- enhanced by her shoes-, and glared at him. Hands fisted and head tilted upwards in order to look him in the face, she attempted to stare him down.

"Haru is not trash!" she repeated. "Haru is a decent woman. Haru does not sleep around, or flirt with everyone! Haru will not marry for money, and will not be unfaithful! Haru is a _respectable _woman!"

She emphasized the 'respectable' with a thump to her chest, and waited for his response, glaring at him all the while.

He opened his mouth, ready to crush her arguments, leave her at loss for words, kick her aside-literally-, and go have a drink, preferably with some blonde in a scanty dress; when her eyes gave him pause.

Those brown orbs were emitting not just fiery woman's wrath and resolve, but also complete honesty. And once he noticed her eyes, he couldn't help noticing how attractive she was. Her hair was plain brown, to be sure,-but it was done up in an ornate bundle of silky waves, held in place by hairpins studded with black rhinestones.

She wasn't wearing any makeup beyond a little lipgloss and eyeliner- and frankly, she didn't need anything more than that. He kind of liked it when a woman didn't need to eternally fuss over her cosmetics. His gaze naturally followed the curve of her neck down to the rest of her body. She was wearing a narrow midnight-blue dress, which ended mid-calf, though a slit ran up each side, ending a few inches above the knee. Black beading in some floral design adorned the hemline and bodice- though what flowers they were, he didn't know. Haru could've told him they were pansies, and that she'd made the dress herself- but he didn't ask, being preoccupied by the halter.

One thing he liked a woman to wear was a halter. It was amusing to gradually loosen it over the course of a wine-filled evening, until the strings slipped down the woman's shoulders. Then he generally slammed her against a wall or couch, kissed her forcefully, and then…

But he never got to finish that thought, because a very loud "VOOOI!" suddenly ripped through the air, immediately followed by a wineglass to the back of his head. It shattered, and wine sloshed down the back of his shirt.

He whirled, ready to beat his silver-haired subordinate senseless; only to find him already senseless.

Senselessly drunk, that is. He was lurching down the corridor, arm in arm with that boy who'd been his other useless subordinate's opponent a few years ago. Not that that narrowed the field. All his underlings were useless. In short, it was that boxer obsessed with shouting his annoying catchphrase. Both appeared to be quite intoxicated, though the boy seemed to be more coherent, surprisingly. He could feel his eyebrow twitch in annoyance as the pair shambled to a halt in front of him.

He shoved down the rage bubbling within as best he could, and spoke through gritted teeth. "What in the name of flaming donkey shit were you thinking?"

Squalo slid off Ryohei's arm languidly, slumping against the wall. "What, no shwearing or physhical mutilatshun?" he slurred. Then he noticed the girl peeking out from behind his boss. She seemed to be staring at his drinking companion. "Ooh, I getsh it. Didna think you'd evuh tone it down fur uh woman." "Shut your hole! How dare you throw a wine glass at your own boss, you piece of shit!" "Wanted to get backsh at you fur that time ya did it to me… figured punishment wouldna hurt as mush when I'm outta it…"

The silver-haired swordsman then slid down the wall to the floor, unconscious. Xanxus snarled, and yanked his rain up by the shirt. "Oi! Wake up you trash! Trash! Trash! Trash! Trash!

For every 'trash' he yelled, he punched Squalo in the face, until he tired of that, and settled for kicking him in the ribs repeatedly.

After watching the first seconds of abuse with mild shock, Haru turned her attention to her friend's brother. "Ryohei, are you all right?" "Yeah, I'm fine. That drinking game was EXTREME, though!" "I.. is that so… um, we should leave, I think. You need to sober up before Kyoko sees you. You don't want your little sister to see you drunk, right?" "I'm not drunk, just EXTREMELY tipsy!" "Still, you should freshen up, okay?" "Um, fine- if you say so." "Great! Let'sgobeforehenoticeswe'restillhere, 'kay?"

She kicked off her heels, grabbed them in one hand, took Ryohei's hand in other, and dashed off in the direction of the restrooms.

If she had waited for another five seconds, however, she would have seen a wandering cloud drop down from the rafters, and challenge Xanxus to a match, seeing as he hadn't had the pleasure of biting him to death yet.

Hibari had the whole travesty play out. From the unfortunate collision, to the assassin eying the girl (at which he had tensed, and prepared to…drop in, seeing as Miss Miura is a resident of Nanimori, and thus a representative of his favorite town. If the reputation of his favorite town was sullied by her behavior, he'd never forgive himself for letting that happen.), to the wineglass, which led to the beating of one very drunk man, who was inconsequential, since he did not live in Nanimori. Nanimori was unsullied thus far, and he felt the urge to bite something to death. After striking profitable deals with slow-witted high-ups, and being surrounded with infuriating crowds, he needed some stress relief.

* * *

**Well, I hope y'all like it so far. Things'll move a bit slowly for now, though there will be time skips later on.**

**And if you wonder how Kyoko can understand Nash, it's because I think she's an immigrant.**

**Think about it. Ryohei and Kyoko both have very non-japanese haircolors. The other silver-haired person is not japanese- he's italian. He's essentially an immigrant.**

**Therefore, wouldn't make sense for them to be immigrants as well?**

**So I pegged them being from an English-speaking country. **

**I've no clue if this is true or not- it's just what I'm going to go with to avoid plotholes.**

**Also, Nash shall never appear again, and his name is totally random- if your name is Patrick Nash, please be assured I am not inserting you.**

**There is a reason for Kyoko's liking flowers. Plus, I shall add bits of Dino x Kyoko for fun and fluff. **

**Because Hibari is not a fluff person. (Though we can dream, eh?)**

**And I love the idea of Squalo slurring his speech when drunk. **

**Reviews are nice, but not necessary!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's good to be back. I wanted to publish this earlier, but my life had other ideas. My hardrive crashed. Everything was gone. Pictures, documents, and most of all... music. I didn't even make a master list! Ah well. Then I had writer's block... Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn-duh.**

* * *

Picture, if you will, a gorgeous marble bathroom. Oak stalls divided the self-flushing toilets from one another, and each spacious stall had its own miniature chandelier suspended in space above it.

Ryohei, however, was not taking in the nuances of the interior decorating, being occupied with splashing water on his face. Haru stood in the doorway of the restroom. "Haru will go try to find some coffee for you- stay here and get the stench of wine off you." "Ah" he mumbled. "Rinse out your mouth too" she instructed, then turned and left. The boxer continued washing, then paused as he looked in the mirror. A stall door was slightly ajar, and an eye was peeking through. "Who's there?" he called, whirling around, fists flying up to his face. The eye blinked, then the door swung open. "Relax, it's just me!" laughed Yamamoto, raising his hands. "Oh, sorry. What were you extremely doing in there?" "Hiding from Gokudera- he's still on the rampage, though I suspect he got sidetracked by an UMA." "Ah." "And you? Wasn't that Haru saying something to you? I couldn't hear much- these doors are soundproofed." "Oh, she went to find me some extremely strong coffee." "I see. You smell like a wine cellar! Hahahaha.." he laughed, putting one arm behind his head.

Meanwhile, Haru had examined the ballroom's array of refreshments. There was no coffee. Punch yes, coffee no. Also, looking at the flower arrangement, no Kyoko. The blonde girl didn't appear to be here yet, despite it being past the rendezvous time. She took it to mean it was alright to take her time as well. So, she grabbed a napkin, blueberry tartlet, and a toothpick. Working quickly, she poked the berries with the toothpick, and used the juice to write 'Dear Kyoko. I didn't find Chrome. I'll keep looking. I have to help someone out right now, though. See you later. Haru.'

She blew on the impromptu paper to dry the 'ink', and used the toothpick to spear the note to the flower arrangement.

Nibbling on the mangled tartlet, she left the room in search of coffee. Haru wandered down to the right, wishing very fervently _not_ to run into that very scary man _ever_ again. She paused when she spotted a familiar blonde stirring a mug of coffee with one of his ever-present lollipops. "Spanner san!" He turned to her. "Oh, Miss Haru. Fancy meeting you here. Anything I can do for you?" "Yes, where did you get that coffee?" Spanner looked down. "Oh, this? Tea room. They ran out of Japanese tea, so…" "Where is it?" she queried hurriedly, eager to be off. "Um, down this hall, seven doors down… I think…" "Thanks!" she called out, already on her way. Seven doorways later, she near about burst into the tearoom, before remembering her manners. The brunette paused to catch her breath, smoothed her skirt, and strolled in casually.

She froze again, this time not from lemon trees, but the fact that there was a _very_ large selection of pastries, cakes, pies and the like, laid out in glistening, tantalizing displays of treats beyond her imagination. Steaming silver pots of coffee were lined up on sideboards, along with so many different shapes and sizes of teapots, each emitting its own distinct aroma, that she felt overwhelmed with choices.

Haru wandered-absolutely awestruck- through the forest of pots, searching for anything that seemed particularly strong. As she browsed, she wondered why she was so eager to get a simple cup of coffee. Perhaps it was that, in some small way, she felt as though she was helping out the family.

Eventually she gave up on her ability to find the strongest caffeine in the room, and asked a waiter-ish person which pot was the strongest. He pointed her towards a blend so thick and strong that, when she poured it, it glopped out, instead of pouring properly. She was pretty sure it would not only knock him out of his slight stupor, but it would also keep him up for weeks. In fact, its name was probably "Adrenaline" or something.

Before leaving, she sampled a chocolate éclair, since the tartlet had reminded her that she hadn't eaten in hours. Then the eager brunette hurried back to the bathrooms. Fortunately, she didn't crash into anyone this time. Just as she arrived, Ryohei and Yamamoto emerged, laughing over something involving… UMAs?

The boxer was grateful for the coffee, and said it was 'EXTREMELY STRONG'.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Everyone is supposed to meet in half-an-hour at this private room. Something about meeting our host? Hahaha, 'fraid I can't remember all the details." laughed the swordsman, scratching his head. "Oh, don't worry- I'm extremely stupid too!" reassured Ryohei, as they strolled no- where in particular. Haru laughed brightly, while inwardly wondering just what sort of person openly admits something like that in public. "So, what do you guys want to do?" questioned the girl, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Ummm..."

They were interrupted by a growling stomach. Haru blushed. "Sorry, excuse me!" "No, it's fine- besides, I could go for some food- what do you say, Ryohei?" "Sounds extremely good!" "Thanks guys. So where do we go?" They paused in the middle of the hall, staring blankly at each other. "Um, there was lots of cakes and sweet things in the tearoom- but you guys aren't that fond of sweets, right? Plus it's an odd time to have them…" The boxer smacked his head. "I _know_ I saw an extreme buffet somewhere- I just forget where it was!" "Sorry, I was too busy running away… Oh, look! Giannini!"

They turned to where Yamamoto pointed. The inventor/ weapons repairer was balancing a plate of sausage and cheese, while avoiding a… what _was_ that thing? They stared at the metal… creature. "Ah, hi!" called Haru. The pudgy man looked up, and in that moment of distraction, tripped over his metal _thing_, scattering bits of meat and cheese everywhere. They all blinked, slightly stunned, then ran over to help. After greetings all around, and finding out that the _thing_ was a robo dogpede, they got directions to the buffet.

"Wow…" they breathed simultaneously, staring at the extravagant array. "Um, guys? It it just me, or do the Mafia enjoy going overboard when it comes to parties?" "Actually, looking at those guys over there, I'd say that the amount of food is just about perfect." They peered where Yamamoto was pointing. Haru sucked in a breath. "Oookay, you're right."

The trio split up, each heading off to some of their favorite dishes- or in Haru's case, anything that looked interesting, which led to her plate being filled with…_interesting_… combinations.

After a while, she was almost full, and tired of rich foods, so she looked for something simple to finish off before leaving. An elaborate fruit arrangement caught her eye. She considered it thoughtfully. Why do complicated piles of fruit have to be stacked so delicately? Normally, she'd go for the oranges- she loved the flavor, but not the rind. Unfortunately, they were on the bottom of the arrangement, so she had to settle for an apple. Oh, she didn't mind them, she just liked oranges better. So it was with low expectations that she bit into the shiny red fruit. Her eyes widened. It was quite possibly the best apple she'd ever had. It was incredibly juicy, and the tart flavor was worthy of an ode. She savored it slowly, and had just finished when Gokudera came up behind her, Yamamoto and Ryohei in tow.

"Time to go, stupid woman! We'll have to hurry, else we'll be late!" Haru shot a quick look at the tower of fruit, and decided that apples this good should be shared with the world. And who was at the center of her world? Tsuna, of course! She snatched another apple, then ran after the three Guardians.

The Storm led them off to a private staircase, which wound up and around, and seemed to go on forever. Haru wondered just where exactly they would end up, seeing as the entire building was mostly one floor. One very tall floor, but one floor nonetheless.

To distract herself from the fact that she was panting a bit more than she liked, which meant she might want to consider cutting back on the cakes, she gazed at each painting they passed. Oh yes, the walls were not only gorgeously painted with swirls of gold and cream, but also lined with paintings that likely cost more than her father made in a year. Not to mention the carpet runner underfoot- it was so plush and extravagant that the golden scrollwork was likely _real_ gold. She felt just a little out her element.

Finally, she felt a breeze waft past her, and the light of the sunset could be seen up ahead. The boys ahead of her disappeared from sight as they topped the final step and strode out onto what appeared to be the roof.

Sure enough, as she ascended the last few steps, her head came level with the floor… er, roof, and she gawked at the sheer expanse of it. Oh, she'd been on roofs before- take Tsuna's school for instance- but it could have fit at least a few hundred times onto this… place. And since when did one have a _rainforest_ on their roof?

Later, she would blame the lovely dew-spangled trees for it.

Unfortunately for her, as she was busy eying the veritable jungle, she took the last step. This might not have been a problem in and of itself, but she wasn't paying attention to her feet, being engrossed in the scenery and the fact that Tsuna was looking at her and smiling as she made her entrance, and also that Chrome was there, violet-indigo lace dress and all, and that Kyoko was standing next to Dino, _blushing_, and that Dino seemed to be growing out his hair and didn't he seem to look more like the Dino she had met in the future and everyone looks so grown up and…

_Just one more step… one more…_

But the step wasn't there.

She fell.

Later, she would recall how it felt like the chains of fate were wrapping around her ankles, pulling her down… or maybe it was a hallucination. That would be nice.

Unfortunately, her fall was _very_ real- and also the fact that as she fell, the apple slipped from her fingers and flew in a graceful arc through the air. Huh. Too bad she couldn't be that graceful…

And now it was falling back to earth, down towards the family, down towards… _Oh shit…_

It fell towards the scariest guy she knew- Hibari.

She winced in advance as she hit the ground. Try as she might, though, she couldn't help following the descent of the flying fruit that was soooo going to get her bitten to death, as soon as it hit him on the head. With any luck, it would knock him out, so she would have time to obtain political immunity or… did political immunity apply to people from the same country as you? And, come to think of it, she _was_ surrounded by mafia members- they could protect her from his fiery wrath, right? Right?...

Hibari was not having a good evening. He was surrounded by a crowd _again_. Not to mention his tonfas had been forcefully confiscated after his little death match with the Varia boss was broken up. Very forcefully confiscated. It may have involved him fighting off several dozen security guards before being begged by that herbivore to stop making a scene. He'd complied, grudgingly.

So it was understandable that everyone was giving him a wide berth. His face as of the moment could rival Medusa's in its ability to stop people in their tracks. So when he sensed something falling towards him, he sullenly considered the possibilities.

One. Attempt to freeze the object in midair with his glare. Alas, the laws of physics still applied to him, though he was working on that.

Two. Block it with his tonfas. They were confiscated as of the moment.

Three. Step aside. Too late for that.

Four. Catch it.

He extended an arm above his head, and something round fell perfectly into his palm.

Everyone who had paid attention to the mini-drama unfolding before them stared.

Hibari hadn't even looked up.

Haru sighed a breath of relief as she rose shakily to her feet. It didn't appear to have angered him. At least, not yet.

The stunned silence surrounding the group was suddenly broken by clapping.

An old lady hurried forward towards Haru, beaming happiness and good-will, clapping all the while. She grabbed Haru's shaking hands and pulled the girl towards her, clapping her on the back. "Good job!" she whispered into Haru's ear. "I declare, I would never have been so daring back in my day!"

A flurry of red velvet and dazzling diamonds, she whirled about, dragging Haru in front of her, to present her to the group.

"Everyone, let us congratulate the happy couple!" she proclaimed, loud enough for everyone on the roof to hear.

Everyone stared. Tsuna blinked. "Um, pardon me, Madam Anastas, but _what _happy couple?"

"Oh, you must not have seen!" She raised her voice still higher. "Everyone, this lovely young lady, Miss Miura, has just proposed to dear Sawada's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. And he accepted."

Everyone stared. Then the words sank in. The entire group swung around simultaneously to Hibari, who glared at them- but mostly at Haru.

She could feel her life shortening every second.

"Please, dear, will you let me host your wedding here? I do so love organizing parties! Don't worry, we can have it by the end of the week! I have all the best caterers on speed dial, we can fly your family in on my private jet, and I'll get in the world's best seamstresses! You wouldn't _believe _the connections I have! Please, say yes! Weddings are the most fun of all to throw, you know!" Haru stared at Madam Anastas eager face. "Um, I wanted to marry Tsuna…" she whispered, unable to raise her voice out of fear of disappointing the obviously incredibly powerful lady. "What's that? You want to marry with Tsuna as the best man? That can be easily arranged! Oh, I'm so happy! A party and a wedding, all in one week! Come now, let everyone offer their congratulations to you!"

She dragged the wilting brunette over to the stunned assembly.

Reborn watched Haru pale as people questioned her. He pulled his fedora over his eyes contemplatively. Fong hopped up into the tree beside him. "Are you sure about this?" Reborn sighed. "Who knows. It's set in motion at any rate…"

* * *

**Poor Haru... anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome, but not necessary.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go again!**

**But first, I'd like to say something.**

**Every single one of these chapters is written on the fly. I just sit down, and type whatever comes to me. I have a very general idea of how things will go, but most is on-the-spot. So if you find one chapter to be better written than another, it's likely because I was feeling more... I don't remember the word. Just saying, is all. **

**Ah dun't owun ze Khr- iffen ah did, ah reckun ah'd be one 'o de happiest peoples in de vurld.**

* * *

A swirl of faces bustled about Haru, questioning, exclaiming, laughing. Arms reached out to

hug her, pat her on the back, shake her hand...(No-one dared shake Hibari's hand.) Tsuna's face loomed up, pale amid the bustle of colors. She squinted, trying to clear her vision, trying to clear her head, to hear the questions that were tumbling off his lips. Lips she'd never get to kiss, at this rate. The edges of her vision blackened, the world tilted at a crazy angle... Oh wait, that's because she's falling... fainting... in a hopefully lady-like fashion... was she wearing her shoes? Why think of shoes at a time like this? Reaching out for straws of normality? Funny, shoes don't seem a normal thing... oh, blackness. Rest. It'll be fine in the morning.

It wasn't.

Haru woke with a bang. Literally. Someone was shooting outside. She lolled her head to one side, looking for the source of the noise. Her cheek brushed soft linen. A pillow. Okay, definitely not on the roof. A tall glass window, stretching from presumably the floor- she couldn't see it- to the ceiling met her eyes. The sky was now dark, stars faintly visible. A sudden burst of colors lit up the deep black. Fireworks. Golden wheels, fuschia bursts, lime fountains... Haru sat up. She was in a large four poster bed. The covers,-oh so soft, must get some of this fabric for a coat- were a glorious burgundy, layered atop cream sheets. Not her room, then. Her bed had blue covers. Whose room was this? Oh, wait, guest room. Greece. Right.  
The next burst of colored light lit up the darkest corner of the room.  
Oh.  
Oh, no.

She stared in fear as the familiar form languidly rose from it's chair. Who sits in the darkest corner of a room, anyway? Alas, random thoughts did nothing to ward off He-who-is-going-to-bite-her-to-death. Pity, would've been nice. So, so dead- at least, soon. Hibari strolled... nay, meandered menacingly over. He was the only person she knew who could pull that off. Not that she actually knew him terribly well, but enough to tell the difference between his "I'm annoyed with the world like usual" and "I am mad now" faces. This expression was definitely the latter. She drew up her knees to her chest. Protecting vital organs. She'd like to emerge from this with her liver and such intact, thank you very much! If she emerged.  
He stopped just beside her, and sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut. Here it comes, say goodbye to life. I'll never get to open that costume shop...  
"Herbivore." She cringed. "Herbivore, open your eyes." Yeah, right. So you can poke out my eyeballs? No thanks. "Open them now." His tone was icy cold, and he was most definitely grinding his teeth in frustration. Slowly, she complied. His glare froze her thoughts, panic being the only free emotion. "Now, why exactly did you propose to me?" Haru scrambled for thoughts, words, trying to shove away the bubbling panic. "I... Haru didn't mean to! Haru fell! Haru didn't even know that falling down means you propose to someone! Haru thinks it is a weird tradition, 'cause everyone would get married to eachother! Haru... Haru is really, reallyreallyrealllyreally sorry!" She bowed so low her face was buried in the bedding, muffling the sobs she was choking back.  
Silence.  
"Herbivore. It wasn't the fall. It was the apple. Tradition dictates that throwing an apple constitutes a proposal. Catching the apple signifies acceptance. I was unaware of this. The situation cannot be rectified. The engagement has been announced already." He paused and grimaced. "Announced to all the guests."  
Slowly, Haru raised her head, smeared tear spots festooning her cheeks. Ever so gradually, horror crept across her face. "But...But that's thousands of people!" "Exactly. And I happen to be... connected to the Vongola family, which is the most important family, so it is unfortunately breaking news." "As in... across the mafia?" Hibari nodded.  
She slumped backwards onto the pillow, and raked her fingers over her forehead. "What do we do?" "You mean, what do I do. As in myself " he stated. The brunette frowned, and shot up. "No, what do we do. This is my fault, and now that we're stuck with each-other, we're going to have to fix this together, and..." She blinked, and a queer expression flickered across her visage. I can't believe I corrected him! Now he's going to be even more mad. At least his hands are tied with everyone knowing, so he can't kill me... until after... Oh, shite. I will be even more dead now.  
Haru snapped out of her little counsel with her mind, quite subdued. "Any way to escape this... this..." "Unholy union?" he quipped. She stared. He... had displayed a sense of humor?  
"Um, that'll work. Um, any ideas?" Hibari merely fingered Hibird, which had appeared suddenly from the darkened edges of the swirled plaster ceiling. "Okay then, let me think.." she babbled, mentally reprimanding herself for sounding like an idiot. "Um, is that scary lady still wanting to plan this wedding?" "Unfortunately. She has already started calling up her contacts." Haru let one single, soft "Oh" escape. "So we can't claim a sickness on my part? I mean, I did faint..." Hibari merely stared at her, as if waiting for her oh-so-slow brain to catch on to some fact that eluded her... Oh, right. Access to some of the best doctors in the world, no doubt.

Slowly, she began to realize the downside of being involved in the Mafia.

"Errrrr... We could elope!"

Haru, for the first time, saw an expression on Hibari's face that no-one else would ever see. It was something akin to shock and horror, mixed in with disbelief. The world would never be the same. Then his expression smoothed, and she could almost feel his disdain rolling off in waves. She hurried to explain. "I meant, that way we could leave without marrying! It could work and... you're... I'll be quiet now."

Silence stretched on for a much too long period of time.  
Finally, Haru sighed. "There really is no way out of this, is there? That lady'll be mad if we say it was just a mistake... I guess there no other way, except..."  
She slid off the bed, smoothed her skirt, faced Hibari, and did a bob/curtsy/bow sort of thing.

"Please, feel free to divorce me at your soonest convenience!" she proclaimed, then turned heel and fled, nearly tripping over the rug on her way out. She fumbled at the doorknob for a moment, her fingers slick with sweat, then burst out into the welcoming bright hallway, cast her head from side to side, then stumbled to a run, bearing for the stairs. She wheeled around the corner, then froze. Down below, the party was in full swing. Like as not, they were awaiting the 'happy couple''s appearance. Gossip would fly if they appeared separately. The brunette leaned against the wall, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. What to do?

Suddenly, her fiance loomed up out of no-where. "Hahi!" she shrieked. His expression didn't change in the slightest. "You understand now? We are good as conjoined at the hip for the evening. If you do not wish to spend the night in your room back there, you will have to spend it with me." "Fine! Haru understands." She briefly stuck out her lip, then realized how silly she likely looked. Instead, she stuck out her arm.  
His eyebrow rose sardonically. "At least you have basic comprehension of social niceties." "Hmph!"

And so, for the rest of the evening, 'til the party began to dwindle down, Haru inwardly mourned not getting the promised dance with Tsuna, while keeping a cheery mask plastered on her face, as she whirled about the dance floor in the cooly calculating arms of her unwanted fiance and warded off the questions such as "Like, where did you get the guts to propose to that guy?" (From some redhead who went by initials instead of a proper name.) and "How long have you loved him, dear?" (From so many random females who obviously thought the whole thing incredibly romantic.)

Finally, in the wee hours of the morning, the crowd dispersed, and Haru called a pity party with the girls in her room. Copious amounts of ice-cream were obtained from parts unknown by Chrome, and Haru explained what had actually happened, and what a pickle she was in, over a very large bowl of mint-chocolate chip ice-cream.

Chrome perched on the edge of the mattress, a bowl of vanilla ice-cream cradled in her hands, as if she wasn't quite sure what to do with it. She cast sympathetic smiles at Haru constantly, though she didn't quite dare to hug the brunette. Meanwhile, Kyoko had one arm around her friend's shoulders, and in her free hand she held a bowl of chocolate ice-cream. I-pin knelt in front of Haru, sleepily licking her spoon. Somehow she'd managed to slip away from Lambo, and to have ice-cream without Lambo present... well, something must be up. Now if only she could stay up as well... this mango flavor is so good... so dreamy... dash it all, don't fall asleep!  
She rubbed her eyes, and tried to focus on her friend's troubled face. The words falling off her tongue seemed to all blend together, into a soothing croon that was absolutely irresistible. The young Chinese girl's head slowly dropped to her chest. Not even Bianchi's sudden, flamboyant entrance was enough to wake her.

The poison mistress blinked at the broken window glass crunching underfoot, then dismissed it, instead rushing across the bedroom, multiple boas a-fluttering about her, hairpins askew. She seized Haru's hands, and leaned in towards her. "Is it true! Did you take the initiative, seize the opportunity, the day, and with your fiery love burning within your bosom, propose to your secret love? Tell me!" Haru quivered slightly. "I... I..."  
Kyoko placed a calming hand on Bianchi's shoulder. "Let us explain."

Later.  
"I see..." Bianchi stared down at the ground. "You do not love him... now." Haru nodded, "Yes, that's right... wait, now?" "YES!" Bianchi shot up, fist clenched, fire burning in her eyes. "You must NOT let this minor setback bother you! Allow the rivers of LOVE to FLOW! Break down the dams of self restraint! LOVE is a woman's true calling! I ALWAYS give my love for Reborn my all! You must make it your passion as well!" The younger women sat, awestruck. (Or maybe dumbstruck.)  
"Okay..." The bride-to-be's voice trailed off helplessly.  
"Excellent! Now, rest! You need your strength for this ardous task!"  
She whirled about, and departed the way she came- out the window.

The girls sat (Or slept), lost for words. Somehow, though, the mood had moved from mournful to subdued, and they finished their ice-cream in silence, then picked I-pin up, Haru taking the legs, Kyoko the arms, and Chrome pulled the covers back. Then, by unspoken consensus, they all crawled into the bed as well. Sleep that night was warm, comforting, and ever so slightly crowded.

Meanwhile, Hibari lay on the rooftop, staring at the stars. He finally allowed himself to contemplate the fact that the herbivore had said "divorce."  
He wondered if she knew what differs an annulment from a divorce.  
Overhead, the stars and planets continued their dance through the heavens.  
Morning was a long time coming. 

* * *

Poor... all of them...

Reviews are appreciated, treasured and framed... well, not the last one, but you understand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah, I'm back! It took a while- I had essays coming out of my ears! Plus writer's block. But thanks to some advice from my writing book, I'm going to attempt fixing that.**

**If anyone seems ooc, I blame it on the alcohol! (The alcohol they drank, not me. I don't drink.)**

**Thank-you to the person who said I should show what the others think of the development! It kicked away a little of the block!**

**I do not own anything that I do not own.**

* * *

As Haru and the girls were having their little ice-cream klatch, Tsuna was drowning his sorrows and uncertainties in a watered glass of wine. Oh yes, regardless of his looks, he was  
fond of the odd glass. Unfortunately, his small frame meant it was fairly easy to get drunk, so he watered his drinks. He would often excuse the habit as a necessary relaxant for the crazy life he led.

After draining his second glass, he moaned, and buried his head in his arms, resting on the much too formal desk. "So, what do you guys think?" he asked, voice muffled by his appendages.

"About what, Decimo?" asked Gokudera, who was perched on the upholstered window seat, staring contemplatively at the swirling ruby liquid in his glass. "Haru!" "Oh, that woman?" he waved off. "Che, what about her? Worried about what she did?" "Of course! Why shouldn't I be?" snapped Tsuna, his head up, caramel eyes flashing. "Uh... sorry... I apologize for the breach in conduct!" the Italian stuttered, nearly spilling his drink.

"Now, now, calm down" laughed Yamamoto, from where he was sprawled, across a plump plum-colored armchair.

The young boss sighed, and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. The much-too-white ceiling. Seriously, how does one keep a ceiling that clean? Do they even have spiders in Greece? Or maybe the spiders know that if they stay in a Mafioso's home, they'll get used for target practice? Certainly he'd been used for target practice himself, and he was human. Not that his tutor was. Which reminded him, where was Reborn? Once he'd gone up to the roof, Reborn had disappeared. Ah, never mind the sadistic toddler, Haru was more important right now.

The problem was that he wasn't sure what he felt about Haru. Certainly he worried about her, was fond of the girl. And he made a point to protect her; considered it to be his responsibility to do so. But did he love her? Could he pry her from his cloud? Did she love the cold prefect? Franky, he didn't know what to think about the whole madcap affair. But that pale face, those panicked eyes... Did she really want this?

"Let me rephrase my question; Do you guys think that she really meant to propose to Hibari?" Tsuna asked his subordinates.

Yamamoto straightened up, and assumed his 'thinking' position. "Well, who knows? But she did look very white!" "Che, she's always nice and pale! Said it was more lady-like to be that way." Tsuna blinked. "When was that?" "Hmph, I don't remember- why would I remember when that stupid woman said something? The only reason I remembered that much was because it's a idiotic thing to say! Unless, of course, you think being pale is a good thing! Anything you think is good is good!"

"R..really?" Tsuna stuttered, never failing to amazed at the Italian's devotion. "Yes!" Gokudera nodded fervently, though he seemed to be muttering something about a certain Mist under his breath.

Yamamoto leaned back, chuckling. The Storm snapped around. "What are you laughing at?" he demanded tersely. "Nothing, just your... fervency..." "What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped, hand sneaking inside his unbuttoned jacket- no doubt for a stick of his preferred weapon. "Ah, calm down, I meant no disrespect! Let's get back on topic, eh? Wouldn't want to worry Tsuna now, would we?" Gokudera froze at the thought that he might be worrying his boss again. "Ah, right." he relented.

"So, she was most definitely white. Er, whiter than usual. She fainted, and when she made her re-appearance during the dancing, she cast a few sidelong glances at Tsuna, regret in her eyes. While being questioned and complimented by the flock of envious females, her laugh wasn't quite natural, and her eyes were distant. When she left for bed, just before she turned the corner, and was out of sight, her shoulders slumped. I'd say that she wasn't happy, regardless of whether she meant to propose or not."

Tsuna and Gokudera stared. "A..amazing, like usual, Yamamoto!" gasped the smaller man.

"Che, how do you know what her natural laugh sounds like?" snorted the silver-haired man. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera levelly. "I paid attention. It wasn't hard to do. She is a lovely girl, after all. I guess you're not very interested in the fairer sex, eh?"

"HEY! WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU IMPLYING HERE?" "Hmm, who knows..." grinned the swordsman, leaning back again. "Che, never mind! I don't want to know!"

The Rain ignored the fuming Storm, and turned back to his boss. "I guess there's only one way to find out what really happened! Shall I go get her?" "Hey, don't cut me to the quick here! As the boss's right hand man, I should go!" "Oh? I assumed, in the state of temper you're in, she'd think you came to kill her in the night, not fetch her for questioning." "Why, you!" the Italian growled, before being cut off by Tsuna frantically waving his hands. "Please, guys, no death matches at this time of night! And speaking of the time, it's much too late for this- I'll ask her tomorrow. So, please calm down, and go to separate rooms!" Gokudera drilled Yamamoto with a fiery gaze, then slammed down his now-empty glass, and retired.

Later, lying in his extravagant bed, Tsuna stared up at the ceiling pensively. Sleep was long in coming- his thoughts were running rampant and jumbled, so much so that his brain refused to shut down. An apple had turned his already crazy life upside-down. What exactly was going on here? Something was off, his intuition could tell that much- but what? Perhaps it was just his unease at the thought of losing Haru? Or was something else going on?  
Sighing, he rolled onto his side, brushed caramel bangs out of his eyes, closed his weary orbs, and forced his mind blank. Not an easy task. Eventually, though, a troubled sleep came.

/-/-/-/

Early morning.

Haru woke early, to warm,gentle sunlight seeping through the shattered glass of the window. Slowly, she sat up, trying not to wake the other girls. She smiled at I-pin, who had unknowingly draped an arm across her stomach in the night. The Chinese girl's braids were falling apart, mussed, and ribbons lost amongst the warm folds of the blankets. Her bright red dress was wrinkled, and droplets of drool had fallen on the voluminous gold-embroidered sleeves.

Inwardly, ever the designer, she cringed, thinking of the stains. But there was no denying I-pin's cuteness- though she was rapidly approaching the age where she wouldn't want to be be called 'cute'. Pity, how growing up changes people.

Now, to extricate herself from the bed.

Slowly, Haru slid I-pin's arm off her stomach, and wriggled out of the top of the covers, till she was kneeling on the down-filled pillow. Slowly, she rose- cautiously.

Pressing close to the headboard, she picked her way over Chrome's head, then gently hopped down to the floor. She tip-toed across the room, avoiding the odd shard of glittering glass. Finally, she reached the cherry-wood wardrobe.

Ignoring the ominous snake-like carvings on the doors, she searched the recesses of the furniture for an outfit. Hmph, too bad Narnia didn't exist- it'd solve a lot of problems to disappear from the world entirely!

Choosing a simple white sundress and a blue sweater- since it was slightly chilly for her taste at the moment- she hurriedly undid her old dress, and slid the new one on. While shoving one arm in a sleeve of the sweater, she used the other to search for flat shoes. She found her trusty old blue flip-flops. Not the most sophisticated of footwear, but comfortable.

Now ready to take on the world, she slipped out the door, and settled into a brisk walk down the hall and stairs, across the empty ballroom- well, empty save for one man tucked underneath a table, sleeping his drinks off-the staff missed him- and down the causeway to the gardens.

She needed to clear her head, and a good walk would do that.

/-/-/-/

The lemon trees didn't look quite as magical without the Christmas lights on, but it was still quite a pretty place. Slowly, she meandered down the avenues- heading in the opposite direction that she had gone the night before. The air was laced with lemon and sea-salt, and a brisk, somewhat chill breeze whipped the skirt of her dress about her knees. Shading her eyes, she smiled at the rising sun. Vibrant colors spangled the horizon, and the crazy antics last night seemed a distant memory- why, one could almost forget an unwelcome engagement!

Then, an "Ushishishi!" rang out behind her.

Haru spun around- not too quickly though, she'd learnt her lesson- and saw a blond boy standing a few feet away. She noted the stylish striped shirt, then dismissed her admiration for his fashion sense in favor of wariness. After all, knife. The blond was twirling a very sharp looking instrument of death around his finger. "Hahi? What do you want!" she demanded.

The blond grinned, a twisted, teeth-baring smile. The kind of smile she'd learned to avoid after a few years at Tsuna's side. Slowly shifting her left foot forward, she prepared to defend herself, should he attack. She was suddenly glad for taking a few basic lessons on defense from her diminutive girlfriend.

"Ushishi... the boss wants to see you." he snickered. She wrinkled her nose. "The boss. What makes you think Haru will come with you to your boss? I don't even know you, let alone your boss!" "Ushishishi... The prince says you need to come with him, or lose a finger" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly "It doesn't matter to the prince what you pick, he'll have fun all the same." Haru blinked in disbelief. "You're a prince." she stated flatly. "Why does Haru not believe you? Oh, maybe it's because your crown looks like it belongs on a little girl pretending to be a princess!"

If she could have seen his eyes, she was sure his look right then would have killed her where she stood. The brunette gulped, wishing her temper hadn't got the better of her- in her defense, she'd had a trying night. The blond tensed, and another knife slid into his hand from who-knows-where. "Ushishi, the stupid woman is going to regret that!" he cackled, readying for the certain kill. Haru shivered, and raised her fists to her face, ready to hopefully block shiny sharp missiles of death. He reared back over-dramatically, fingers tensed, creepy grin cocked on his face. She cringed.

Then... "VOOOOOOI! You little bastard, what's taking so long? The boss is pissed as... You IDIOT! Don't KILL people who need to be questioned!"

Haru blinked, lowering her fists slightly. The self-proclaimed 'prince''s face twisted, into a cross of annoyance and amusement. "Ushishi, you look like shit!" "Tch, don't remind me!" Squalo snapped, striding towards the pair. He passed Belphegor, and approached Haru. She shrank back, and would have fled since the knives were no longer aimed at her- but the silver-haired man grabbed her wrist, and began to drag her along, despite her protests.

/-/-/-/

A few bicker-filled minutes later, the odd trio stopped at a wall.  
"Hmph, this is somewhat anti-climatic" snarked Haru, glaring at the men.  
"Shut up" growled Squalo, and kicked the stucco. Nothing happened.  
"Still not impressed."  
"Just shut up! It's not my fault that Mammon is an idiot! VOOOOOI! Open up, you little annoyance!"

A droning voice emanated from the wall "Password- or a hundred euros in my bank account . Knock yourself out with the wide variety of options." "VOOOOI! I choose the third option!" "Oh?" "Yeah, kicking this stupid illusion down! I refuse to pay you, and there is no way that I'll ever do the stupid password!" "You can try. Call me when you're done making a fool of yourself."

Squalo growled at the wall, and shoved Haru away, right into Belphegor's surprised arms. With his typical battle cry on his lips, the swordsman took a run at the wall, kicking it, and releasing some of the explosives in his sword. When the smoke cleared, the wall still stood, unmarked.

Meanwhile, Haru had just realized she'd been shoved into a psychopath's arms, and was beating at his chest ineffectually, while he only grinned and smashed her tighter, gleefully cutting off her circulation. "Ushishi, I forgot just how much fun it is feeling the flesh beneath one's fingertips- I usually just go for the blood!" "HAHI! LET HARU GO!" "Ushishishi..."

Finally, just as Haru was about to pass out, Squalo gave in. "VOOOI! I'LL PLAY YOUR LITTLE GAME- AND STEAL YOUR PAYCHECK SOMETIME!"

Muttering under his breath, he turned and stalked away from the wall about ten strides, then turned and faced it, a look of extreme pain and distaste on his face. "I'M READY, SO START THE BLOODY MUSIC! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH BEFORE ANYONE QUESTIONS MY MANHOOD!" "Ushishi, what manhood?" "Why you... you know what, come over here! You should have to undergo the trial as well!"

The prince got a queer expression on his face- it was as if he had seen something so horrible, so traumatizing, that he would be forever scarred. "No. Princes don't.. don't.." He seemed to have trouble forcing the words out.

Haru stared at the two men, wondering just what was so awful about this password. Then the voice spoke again. "Both of you get in line- the girl doesn't have to this time- but she should take notes for next time."  
Belphegor looked positively sick as he trudged forward to Squalo's side. Haru watched with bated breath- for what, she wasn't quite sure- something along the line of giant centipedes, perhaps.

"Ready? Don't answer that. Here we go!"

Suddenly, bright, cheerful music came out of nowhere. An extremely high, saccharine sweet voice began to sing; " Doo-Doo-Doo-Do, Yeah-eah-eah! Vi undrar ar ni redo att vara med...", etc...

Haru watched bemusedly as the two manly men bounced their hips back and forth, and flapped their hands (and sword), while sharing a common expression of disgust.  
This continued on for approximately three minutes, which, by the end of, she was barely able to contain her hilarity, rolling about on the ground.  
As soon as the music ceased, the wall melted away to reveal a door, through which the very irritated men dragged her promptly, hustled her down a short hall, opened the second door on the left, shoved the girl inside, and left to hunt down and kill a mischievous illusionist.

Haru stumbled at the sudden push, and regained her balance shakily.

The room which she'd so suddenly entered was dark, and she squinted, trying to make out the dark figure seated on a large chair.

"Oi. Woman. Come here."  
She froze. Oh, please, let it not be him, please not him, no no no... "I said come." Reluctantly, she stepped forward.

"Sit." The shadowy figure indicated a high-backed chair facing his own. Slowly, she complied, fingers fisting her cotton skirt. "Wh.. Why is it so dark?" she shakily asked. "Because I have a hangover. Any more stupid questions?" "N..No."

"Good."

The man leaned back, luminous red eyes drilling a hole through her. Silence stretched out for a few seconds, then... "So, your intentions are pure?"

"HAHI?"

A sigh. "You said you'll never marry for money or power. Shouted it, in fact. And yet, here you are, engaged to a cold-son-of-a-bitch. What possible reason is there for that than those two?"

The girl fidgeted. "It's... complicated."  
"I am not as stupid as you think I am."  
She jerked in shock. "I.. Haru never thought! I would never, because..." "I'd blast a hole through you?" " Eheh... yes. Um, would you believe me if I said it was an accident?"  
"Sure, whatever. It's what I thought anyway." "Hahi? Then why'd you..." "Call you here? I was merely a bit curious. What I really wanted to ask was this:"

Xanxus leaned forward, a terrifying grin affixed to his face.

"Could we crash your wedding?"

* * *

**Sorry! I just couldn't resist the perfect cut-off point!**

**And yes, Squalo and Bel are Caramelldansen! **

**Mammon likes to torture people :)**

**I'll try making the next chapter a bit longer than usual, to make up for the fact that this is somewhat fillerish. But it's fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here we go again! Can you tell I'm having fun? I must admit, I am a girly girl- I'm having such fun picking out the wedding dress and flowers and such! I totally failed at being a tomboy in my youth.**

**Theme song/inspiration music for this chapter in Mokona's character song- I am not going to type out the title since it's WAY too long. I don't care if it doesn't fit- it's CUTE!**

**I don't own anything that I don't own.**

* * *

Haru jumped slightly in her seat. "E..Excuse me?"

Xanxus growled. "Are you stupid as well as impulsive?" "N..No, I just... ah, just...what? Why would you want to crash the wedding?" "Simple. We've never done it before. It would be amusing to splatter blood on the aisles, burn the church down, shoot holes through the wedding cake, etc... If you want, I could kill the groom, and steal the bride."

Haru gulped. Everyone was truly insane. "Haru... doesn't think those last two are necessary... Or the first two. Er, and the cake is for the reception, not the ceremony..." "Whatever. It's a sweet piece of shit. I could crash the wedding, and pass through the reception hall on the way out to shoot it."

The brunette fidgeted. Finally, she gathered enough courage to speak. Raising her bowed head, she stared him in the eyes. "Haru... Haru may not want this wedding, but she can't think about herself all the time. There are other people affected by this too. H..Hibari is stuck. He can't just run away- it would ruin his and my reputation. And Tsuna would be disgraced if his own subordinate did something like that. Perhaps we could have found some legitimate excuse to break the engagement, given enough time to make it seem more natural- but with this powerful lady pressuring us, we have no choice right now. I... told him he could divorce me later, whenever he felt it was a good time... I know that then I'll be considered a little... oh, I don't know...unwanted... used...something... a..and I really wanted... really wanted.." She choked back sobs, straightened her back, and bit her lip. "I really wanted to marry Tsuna. But fate or something decided otherwise." She smiled wistfully. "I know Tsuna's liked Kyoko more... since the beginning. I guess, after all these years of trying to get him to love me more, I'm supposed to move on. I just wish the sign was a bit more... subtle."

Haru slowly looked up, and froze. Xanxus was glaring at her rather wrathfully. "Oi, woman. Do I LOOK like a psychiatrist?" "Ah, sorry!" "... if you feel like having your wedding crashed... tap your knuckle with your thumb a couple times during the ceremony, and we'll massacre the place." "Ahaha, got it!" she laughed nervously. "I..Is there anything else you wanted to know, sir?" "Noth..."

At that moment, they were interrupted by a walking ball of orange feathers.  
Or rather, Lussuria with one too many... okay, fifty too many feather boas. Haru wondered if he'd been the same place a Bianchi last night. "Ooo, darling student!" he cooed, waddling forward to apparently hug her. "Uh, hi teacher..." "Ooo, you remembered me! I'm so touched!" he sobbed, wrapping his arms around her. Well. This certainly was a... unique experience. It's not every day you get hugged by a walking neon chick lookalike. That smells very much of alcohol and... she wasn't going to ponder that one... reminded her too much of dissection class.

"I came to congratulate you! I just heard, and I am soooo proud of you! You must have followed my instructions perfectly, to net yourself a man like that!" The girl froze. "I.. uh..."  
"Oh, I know you must have so much to do, but can I ask one teensy, weensy favor? Just a whim of your Sensei!" "...Haru supposes so..." "Oo, yay!" Lussuria let go of Haru, and sat down beside her, taking her hands in his and staring at her earnestly through the neon feathers.

"Can I be a bridesmaid? It's because I want to be there on the happiest day of my favorite pupil's life! It's certainly not because I hope to be escorted by the totally wonderful Ryohei."

" What?... Sure, Haru will think about it- she hasn't made the list yet-okay?" "Yay!"  
The bride-to-be turned to the boss. "May Haru go now?" "Whatever. Keep the offer in mind, or else."

/-/-/-/

Haru hurried away from the madhouse, merely grateful she got out alive- plus without doing the password! Score!

Her happy mood quickly died a violent death, however, when she saw the cause of quite a lot of her grief standing at the intersection of the path which she was running down.

"Madam Anastas... what a surprise!" The old lady smiled benevolently. "Isn't it, though? I have wonderful news! Your parents are in-flight right now!" Haru gulped. "Uh.. how lovely! When will they get here?" "They touch-down in Athens at lunchtime- my people will pick them up- so they'll be here in time for tea! In the meantime, we have planning to do, wedding parties to select, and a wedding dress to pick out! The seamstresses will be here at nine, so let's have breakfast together to discuss the wedding party while we're waiting! Oh, how I love weddings!"

Haru took a deep breath, smiled, and stuck out her arm. Elbows hooked, the odd pair skipped off to plates of eggs, toast, olives and prosciutto. Yes, skipped. Madam Anastas is incredibly spry.

/-/-/-/

"So, dear. I believe you said you wanted Tsuna as your best man?" "Ah.. that was what you said Haru said, right? It's kinda a blur now.." Haru nervously fiddled with the olive speared on her fork, since it isn't polite to twiddle one's thumbs. M. Anastas beamed, and scribbled down 'Tsuna' on a napkin. A cloth napkin. The brunette bit her lip. Waste of good fabric. Never mind, she's rich enough to write everything on napkins. Rich enough to have her morning newspaper printed on her napkins. ".. your girl friends?" "Eh, sorry, what? I'm afraid Haru zoned out there!"

"For the bridesmaids, do you want to use your girlfriends? I think some came here, right?" "Yes! Haru'd like Kyoko, Chrome, I-pin and Bianchi. Haru doesn't know if Bianchi would join, though..." "Oh? But four is a good round number for bridesmaids!" "Haru knows..." She ruminated a moment, then suddenly got a sly look on her face. "Haru knows someone eager to be a stand-in, should the need arise!" "Oh, good! Then we should pick the groomsmen- or would your fiancee like to do that?"

Haru got the sudden, very chilling image of Hibari selecting his party by testing every candidate's strength. Personally. "Er, I think we'd better pick! He's not really the type... Tsuna, of course. Lambo would have fun escorting I-pin, so put him down. Ryohei- he's my best friend's brother, plus he's lots of fun! But who should he escort? Chrome? He might scare her. But if he escorts Bianchi... she's way older than him. Not to mention what her replacement might do... Oh, Gokudera follows Tsuna everywhere- he'll probably want in. But we can't put him with Bianchi, and I think Chrome's scared of him..."

"Hmm, you think on it, dear. In the mean time, isn't the prosciutto delicious?" "Mm, yes! Haru LOVES it! Have you ever had Yamamoto's dad's sushi, though? It's even more delicious!" "Really? I'll have to get some flown in! Maybe for the reception? After all, you are Japanese!"

They chatted freely about food for the next half hour, somehow deciding through all the talk of favorite dishes that the bridesmaids dresses would be orange, that the flowers would also be orange- though white would be mixed in, that the food would be eclectic- just like Haru- and that neither of them wanted to make speeches- an M.C. would have to be found.

That was when Reborn dropped in. By parachute.

"I volunteer to be M.C." he offered, while folding up his parachute. "Oh, really" the women cooed. "Thanks so much!" "Don't mention it."

Had Tsuna been around, he would have warned Haru of the terrible things that could happen with the Arcobaleno in charge. Unfortunately, he was... occupied at the moment. The author leaves that to your imagination.

/-/-/-/

"Now then, dear" smiled M. Anastas forebodingly "What of the..." -She glanced around furtively, then leaned in- "trousseau". "Hahi!" Haru squeaked, nearly falling off her chair.

Blushing, she leaned in as well. "Haru... hadn't considered it, really..." "Oh come, dear- they do care, even if they're men. Men can tell the difference between cotton and silk, you know!" "Hahi... Haru's never... well... had anything really... fancy" she ended, blushing bright red. The old lady grinned. "Well then, we shall have to remedy that, eh?" Haru hunched her shoulders self-conciously. "You..don't have to...it.." "But I want to! And we have two something hours to kill- so let's go shopping!"

She pulled up the girl, waved to the servant standing stoically in the shadows to fetch a car, then hurried off for her shoes. By the time they had gone to the lady's room for her favorite pair of 'shopping shoes' and hustled down the halls to the front entrance, a lovely limousine was waiting out front. Along the way, the Madam had managed to snag Chrome- from a nook where she had been reading- in passing, and now she hustled the two girls into the leather seats eagerly. "To my favorite lingerie store!" she commanded regally, giggling at the girl's faces.

For the sake of any gentleman readers (and those with short attention spans), suffice to say that when the women left the shop, Haru had- quite against her will- enough nightclothes for two brides. Also, somehow Chrome had ended up with three violet-lace trimmed nightgowns. The illusionist had also used up enough blushing for several months- and knowing Chrome, that's a lot.

As they arrived back at the mansion, several large cars drove away. "Oh, those must be the seamstress's cars! Which means we can finally get started on the wedding dress! Alright, Chrome dear, it was lovely meeting you. Come around to the front this afternoon- say twoish? We'll hit the town for bridesmaid dresses! Understood?" "Y..Yes, Madam!" stuttered the shy girl. "No need to be so formal- that goes for you too, Haru. Call me Aella! Now, off with you, dear- Haru has to be picking a wedding dress. Maybe you could show those gowns to a special someone?" "..Ah..eh..I..um..mmmm.." "Run along, no need to be shy!"

Chrome dashed off, red as a tomato, looking quite relieved to be away. Haru was not so lucky. Instead, she was whisked off to a private parlour. As she entered, she gasped.

Everywhere, wedding gowns were laid- across the chaise lounges, sofas, side tables... It was a veritable white wonderland. Except with many more sequins.

Slowly, wonderingly she entered, skirting a very long ruffled train cautiously. A woman looked up. "Ah, you're here!" Several other women hurried over, surrounding Haru- and eying her up and down.

"She's cute!" remarked one to Aella. "Of course she is! Now, what would you recommend? I was thinking natural waistline myself, but you're the professional."

The seamstress- a petite, black haired woman, eyed Haru once more, then turned away to rummage through the piles of gowns. "True, natural waistline would look good... but princess A-line would look best, I think. In my humble opinion, of course!" she hurriedly added, as she extricated a shimmering white dress from its counterparts. "Something like this" she said, holding it up in front of Haru.

"Hmm, yes. I see what you mean. Any others like that, set them aside."

The bride-to-be stared at the near- reflective dress, and gulped. It was likely incredibly expensive- and incredibly hard to walk in. There were no sleeves, only straps. The neckline was a sweetheart cut, lined with crystal beading- not bad, she acknowledged. The waist wasn't too fussy either- a nice, close-fitting satin, overlaid with beaded chiffon folds. The skirt was where the problem lay. The gleam of the underskirt could barely be seen through the billowing layers of chiffon, of which there were so many that it would be like having a personal cloud surrounding you wherever you went. Not to mention that the ribbons that hung from the waist downwards, over the skirt, were simply coated with beads, flashing like a million miniature suns everytime the light caught them. She wasn't sure she wanted to see the train- it was likely even worse.

Haru sighed. It was going to be a long morning.

Three hours later, after convincing the women that she really didn't need the equivalent of a fairy-tale princess's best ballgown, Haru finally settled on the simplest dress she could find. Simple but stunning, the cooing seamstresses assured her. Nervously, the bride-to-be stepped out of the makeshift change room to model it for Aella. The smile on the old lady's eyes told her it was a good choice, as she swirled around the single open space in the room, not able to resist twirling a little. Her hair clip had long since fallen out, and she didn't really care- even though her hair kept flying in her face. Finally, a little dizzy, she stopped, and plopped down beside Aella. "W..What do you think?" she questioned, a bit out of breath. "I think it's lovely! Well, it could do with a bit more embroidery, but that's just me- you know how I love embroidery! Oh wait, you don't. We've known each other less than a day. Isn't that funny?"

For some reason, this struck them both as being hilarious, and they laughed heartily.

"Now then, dear- it's lunchtime! Amazing how time flies when you're having fun- or spending money! Go and change back now!" Haru paused. The mention of money reminded her... "Um, Aella?" "Yes dear?" "Um.. thank-you. For everything. I really had fun!" she exclaimed, bowing. Aella smiled happily. "I did too!"

/-/-/-/

After lunch, which was even more delicious than breakfast- if that was possible- Haru was told to go up to the roof. Why, she wasn't sure. The sun was quite bright, and the air fair shivered and shimmered in the heat. She had shed her sweater a long time ago, and had to shield her eyes with a hand to see anything at all.  
Then she heard it- the sound of a helicopter. Haru's eyes widened. Could it be? Would Aella really... Yes. Yes it was.

The helicopter touched down on the emptied roof, sending leaves flying off the trees- which she was still blaming, by the way. Slowly, the door opened... And there they were, her mother and father. Her father looked slightly dissettled- probably motion sick like usual- as he set foot on the rooftop. And there was her mother, looking around hopefully while sliding out the doorway, her graying hair limp in the heat. Suddenly, all her worries and troubles seemed to fade away, replaced with an urge to hold on and never let go of her parents. Haru broke into a run, flipflops slapping the roof loudly and dress flapping in the wind of the slowing blades.

"Father! Mother!" They turned slowly, smiles breaking out as they saw their 'little girl' running towards them, hair whisking in her face and her grin breaking out infectiously. She leapt into their arms, and for a few minutes, the world was right again.

/-/-/-/

Once the hugging had died down, her mother looked around, then asked "So, Haru, where's the lucky man?" Haru gulped. "Hahi! I mean.. I'm not sure at the moment- but you can meet him soon, I'm sure. He had.. business to take care of." "I see" remarked her father, loosening his tie. "A business man, then?" "Something like that... How about we go inside, since it's rather hot out!" "Lead the way, dear" smiled her mother, happily.

/-/-/-/

Once down the stairs, the family was greeted immediately by Aella, who bustled forward to shake hands and offer congratulations all around, before ushering the three into her parlour- which was now quite devoid of wedding gowns.

Haru's mother and father gazed around, ever so slightly dazzled by the opulent decor. ( Haru had gotten used to it by now, to the point that she never even noticed when the pillars were coated in goldleaf, or that the furniture was likely all custom-made.)

"Sit down, sit down!' she urged, motioning towards the sofas. Once they had all settled, Aella leaned forwards eagerly. "So you're Haru's parents?" "Yes" "Well, like I said before, it's lovely to meet you! I'm sure you'll be wanting to meet her fiance, and to talk to Haru, so I'll leave soon- my staff is hunting down Mr. Kyoya as we speak, so I'll just wait 'till he arrives- you don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all!" beamed Mrs. Miura "It's a lovely mansion you have here- I had no idea it was so large!" "Oh, thank-you! It was my late husbands..." "Oh, I'm so sorry!" "No, don't be- it was eleven years ago- the pain's long faded."

A quiet 'Ahem' issued from the doorway. A servant stood stiffly, as if trying to ignore a back pain. "Madam- we found him. He's en route as we speak." "Wonderful, you may go now- to the infirmary, I suspect. There is a large gash in your back, is there not? Try not to get blood on the floor- the maids have enough work as it is..." "Yes, Madam"  
He bowed slightly, wincing, then backed out of the room.

Aella turned back to the company. "Don't worry- this happens all the time. The wage is excellent, so they deal!" she grinned. Haru rolled her eyes. Ah, Mafia. How lovely are your violent tendencies.  
Then the window shattered.

Hibari calmly picked himself up off the floor. "My apologies. I was unaware that the window was closed. Ah, you must be Haru's parents." He paused a moment to brush glass out of his hair, then bowed. "My name is Hibari Kyoya. I am your daughter's fiance. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He stood amidst the shattered glass, and eyed the company calmly, completely relaxed. Aella smiled briefly at him, then turned to . "Now then, Mr. Miura. I suppose you want to question his suit?" "Ah, er yes.." "Excellent!" She clapped her hands gleefully, then rose. "If you'll follow me, gentlemen? Let's leave the ladies to do female things!" Aella ushered the men out in a furry of rose silk bustle, then winked at Haru, and closed the door.

Haru and her mother were left in awkward silence. The bride-to-be fidgeted, unsure what exactly to say, how to start to explain the madness... How does one explain a mess like this, anyway? She was snapped out of her reverie by her mother placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Something's bothering you, isn't it? What is it?"

The girl looked up, tears just beginning to gather. Her lip trembled. "I..." "Oh, honey..."  
Warm, familiar arms wrapped around her, and pulled her close. Haru stiffened, then finally, for the first time since last night, relaxed, collapsing in her mother's arms. "Now, tell me all about it" she whispered in her daughter's ear.

/-/-/-/

And so Haru recounted the whole tale, right up to the arrival by helicopter. When she finished, Mrs. Miura looked thoughtful. "You know I can't really stop this, right?" "Yes, Haru knows. Frankly, nothing short of a hurricane could stop Aella, Haru does believe. Even then she'd be almost evenly matched!" They both laughed, then ...ach, Ayame. Ayame smiled at Haru reassuringly.

"There are worse things, you know." " Haru knows" "In fact, this is sort of like an arranged marriage- and those can work out very well, you know!" "Yes, but those have people who are compatible!" "Ah, well... Let me tell you something. I probably should have told you before, but well.. your father didn't want me to." "What is it? And why does he always treat Haru like a baby?" Haru stuck out her bottom lip slightly, then realized it was making her look childish.

Her mother sighed, and leaned back. "He does it to protect you." "Protect Haru?" "Yes. You see, you made him... shall we say... man up. Once he realized he had someone who was going to completely depend on him, it gave him a bit of a shock, and made him finally proud to be a man- so he wants to continue protecting you, just like he first did." "R...Really?" "Yes." "Haru sees..." The girl stared off into space. Funny how you learn so many new things about your life just before you get married.

"So,what was it? The thing you should have told me before?" "Oh, right..."  
Ayame shifted nervously. "Well... you see... oh, this is really hard to say... Well, believe it or not, your father was quite the womanizer in his day" "HAHI?" Ayame smiled. "Yes, really. Hard to guess from looking at him now, eh? Anyway, we had... a night. And then I found out I was having you. My mother... well, she arranged a dekkichatta kekkon."

Haru's jaw dropped. "Ah... a shotgun wedding? H... Haru never knew..."  
"Yes, well, your father wanted it kept a secret from you. My point is, this can work. You can find happiness! You'll just have to work at it!" "Haru... Haru... Thanks. Thank you for telling me. Thank you for raising me, for shielding me. I'll think about this... Thank you."  
"You're very welcome."  
Somehow, the atmosphere felt relaxed, regardless of sudden revelations.

/-/-/-/

Sure, a marriage like this could work out- if the people were normal. Neither one was.

Though of course neither of them would admit it.

* * *

Reviews are treasured!


	7. Chapter 7

**And I'm back! This would have been slightly earlier, but I got addicted to XXXholic, so yeah... Awesome series by the way- if you haven't checked it out yet, you should! Also, I was reading other peoples' fanfiction as well, so that sucks away time.**

**Anyway, this time I have time to respond to you wonderful people! It was really late at night last time.**

**First, I just want to say thank you for being so supportive thus far!**

**Second. I wanted to leave Tsuna's occupation to the imagination, so you can pick anything you like!**

* * *

Haru sat on the sofa, waiting for her mother to return from the bathroom. She idly traced the patterns on the embroidered pillows and finally, really thought about what Ayame had said.  
She had of course acknowledged that her parents couldn't extract her from the marriage, but somehow, sitting alone in silence as dust motes floated through sun-filled air, it finally became real. No longer could she hide behind her mother's skirt or her father's wide frame.  
The world was now stretching out in front of her, wide and inviting. And terrifying. For the first time, she felt truly alone- a single person being engulfed by life. No-one was going to be there for her anymore, and she felt a wave of fear wash over her at the thought.

Perhaps that afternoon, at that moment, she grew a little. Just enough to become a bit more like the woman she would someday be.  
The woman that Tsuna had met/would meet in the future.

/-/-/-/

One thing was for certain, however. After the moment had passed, she had... womaned up, so to speak. Determined to... well, she wasn't clear on that yet, she set her chin and prepared to accept her fate. Perhaps, just maybe, she might try to do more than just exist to Hibari. After, two women and one... man were quite encouraging on the topic of love.

Still, that couldn't quite dampen the chills of fear she almost always got whenever Hibari was in proximity to her, except when she was annoyed or determined. Haru wasn't sure that there was even a slightly soft side to the man under his exterior. Most vexing, if she was to follow their advice.  
Well, there was no need to think about that right now; she had a wedding to plan.

And dash it all, she was going to try to have fun!

/-/-/-/

"I'm back!" chirped her mother, smoothing her plaid skirt. Haru smiled up at her parent. "Haru will be fine from here on out!" "I'm glad to hear that!" "Haru and her friends need to go bridesmaid dress shopping soon- would you like to come? We can find a nice outfit for you too!" "I would love that." She smiled at her daughter wistfully.

"Relax, and enjoy every second. You never know when you'll get another chance to do this... I made the mistake of being too uptight, and wanting it to be simple since it wasn't my perfect dream. I regret it now" "Haru understands, and is going to have fun! So let's get going!"

Holding hands, they left the room. Poor Mr. Miura. When he returned, his wife and daughter were no-where to be found, and he still had trembling knees from his.. interesting chat with Hibari. After a few moments of glancing around helplessly, he gave up and sat down with a stray magazine- on weapons, of all odd things to keep in one's dainty pink parlor.

/-/-/-/

As her father was being introduced to the joys of double-sided blades if varying degrees of sharpness, Haru and her group were perusing racks of bridesmaid dresses, laughing and chatting all the while.

"How about this one?" asked Kyoko, flourishing a dress that was more a clump of orange ruffles than anything else. Haru giggled; "No, I think.. this one!" she cried, waving a tiny spaghetti strap number gleefully. Chrome blushed at the swooping neckline. I-pin squinted. "I don't have the figure for that- how about this?"

She held up a flowing peach toga. "On second thought, I can't fill that out either!" Ayame smiled at the merry bunch. "What do you think of this one, girls?"  
They all turned to look at the dress she held up.  
"Perfect!" Haru declared, seizing several sizes off the rack and piling them into her bridesmaids arms. "Off you go, try them on!" she urged, flapping her hand in the general direction of the change room.  
The mother/daughter team smiled as the knot of girls tangled the hangers together as they tried to figure out which dress would fit whom best. Finally, they disappeared into the change rooms, thick cloth curtains obscuring them from view.

/-/-/-/

"So, aren't you supposed to have four bridesmaids? I've only seen three..." "Ah, Haru asked Bianchi, but she said that she was busy helping Reborn, who's the M.C.

Plus, apparently she has a dress that she only wears to weddings, and it's kind of a tradition with her, so... Well, I have a back up!" "Do you know her measurements?" "Er... don't worry about that... Oh look, it's Dino!" "Who's Dino?" "That man over there- he's Tsuna's friend, and he's really nice! Hey, over here!"

Haru bounced up and down, waving. Dino looked around blankly for the source of the sound, then grinned when he caught sight of her. He began to wave back while straightening up. Unfortunately, this meant he wasn't paying attention to the tie rack that he'd just been examining, and he tripped over it with a mighty, futile flail of his long limbs. He may have also let out a rather undignified squawk, but he's a mafia boss, so we don't mention things like that.

They winced in sympathy as he picked himself up, little wooden pegs jabbing into his stomach. "A..Are you okay, Mr. Dino?" "Eh, yes..Nothing really, compared to last night!' he grinned brightly "I..Is that so.." "Yep! I fell down three flights of stairs when Romario went to the bathroom, tripped over Kyoko's toes while waltzing, ran into a cactus when I wasn't looking... oh, and spilled several dozen things on all my ties! I kept changing to new ones, and eventually ran out, hence my presence here.." He gestured towards the fallen rack behind him. "I guess I'll just buy the whole rack.." he sighed, moving to hoist it up to carry it to the cashier, only to catch his thumb in between two of the dark oak pegs. "Oops... Where's Romario anyway?"

The dark-haired man appeared just then, in a trim navy blue suit. "What do you think, Boss? Too casual?" "No, it's great!" Dino loosed his thumb, picked up the entire rack in one hand, and brought it over to the dumbfounded cashier. "Er, which one are you buying, sir?" she babbled, staring at the colorful array in trepidation. Dino grinned. "All of them! Well, except for that pineapple patterned one, maybe..." Haru snapped to attention. "Hahi? Did you say pineapple patterned?" "Um, yes..?"

The brunette broke out in a grin. "I'll take that one!" The blond blinked, then shrugged. "Sure" he said, plucking it off and tossing it. It landed perfectly in her hands. "Amazing! You really can be awesome!" "Thanks!"

The flustered cashier cleared her throat nervously. "Er, sir.. It's going to take a while to ring up all these ties- is that alright?" "Sure, whatever.."

.

Just then, the sliding of curtains announced the arrival of the bridesmaids. Ayame and Haru 'oooed' and 'ahhed' at the 'fashion' show. "Hahi! You all look amazing!" "Mmhmm!" chimed in Mrs. Miura. The girls blushed- Chrome the most, of course- and spun around, trying out the flow of the skirts. Dino stared, never taking his eyes off Kyoko. "Wow.." he quietly murmured. "Hahi? Did you say something?" Dino jumped, like a child caught in the cookie jar. "Er.. Nothing!" he nervously laughed.

Haru eyed him dubiously. "Ookay... You know, Tsuna's escorting her, not you! Keep that in mind. But also remember it's only because she's Haru's maid of honor.." She winked at Dino. "Haru's sure no-one would object to you taking a dance here and there... that is, if Reborn planned for a dance... Haru doesn't really know WHAT he has in mind.."

The blond froze. "R...Reborn's in charge?" "Yes, why?" Dino swallowed. "Oh dear... I should probably go brush up on my combat... How long until you're done the ties, lady?" "A few more minutes, sir!"

Haru blinked. "Why do you need to practice your fighting?" "Because it's Reborn... need I say more?" He shrugged helplessly, and started to pace, muttering something about giant slugs under his breath.

She stared a moment. What was so scary about Reborn? He was nice, sweet- if a little strict, and had so many interesting aquaintances- such as Rebo-Sensei, etc...

/-/-/-/

After the women returned to the mansion, Reborn pulled Haru aside.

"Hahi? What is it?" she asked, cradling a shoebox in the crook of one arm. "I just need to know your favorite one hundred songs, that's all" he calmly informed her, eying the box curiously. "Hahi? That's a bit... extreme... Haru doesn't know she could name a hundred, much less order them!" "You don't have to order them, just name them." "What for?" "Oh, games and things" he replied, pulling down his fedora over his eyes, and handing her a notebook and pen.

"Er, Haru'll try... What about Hibari?" "Already asked him." "Oh?" she asked, barely glancing up as she scribbled titles down haphazard. "Yes, what about it? Ah, mind the ink- it'll soak through if you press too hard.." The brunette shot a quick sideways glance at the short..man.. baby.. Was he grinning? Likely not. She dismissed it, and returned to crossing her 't's'.

"Nothing much.." she continued on absentmindedly; "I was just wondering what type of music he likes, that's all... just curious.. Feel free to keep it a secret if it's yet another odd custom here..." "It's nothing of the sort, so don't worry about that." "Oh.." she murmured, trying to recall exactly what the name of that song was... 'Ka'.. something. Oh, right! Her lips curved into a triumphant smirk as she scrawled down the title, ink flowing out thick and bold. "They shall never it coming.." she giggled.

"Are you alright?" "Oh, perfectly peachy! Only ninety more to go!" she declared, as though it was some incredible feat she had accomplished single handedly.

"... Classical" "Eh?" "Classical. He likes classical music." "Hm, is that so..." Her eyes slid off into the distance, and a faint smile played her lips.

"Haru?" "What?" "You're more spacey than usual. It doesn't improve your charm points, as Fuuta would put it." "Oh, okay.." Haru replied vaguely, staring past the ink patterns blankly. "Er... Leon would like to kiss you." "Sure..." "Alright, off to bed with you!" "Wha...Hey! Didn't you want Haru to write out a list?" "Write it after you rest. Your busy day is starting to catch up to you. Take a nap before dinner, write after you eat and don't overwork- the bride can't collapse of exhaustion, now can she?"

Despite her protests, Haru ended up swathed in a large creamy pink patchwork quilt and wedged into one of the ends of the longest sofa in the room. She would've protested more, except the fact that her eye lids were becoming heavy overrode her dignity.

/-/-/-/

Haru woke to the setting rays of the sun, a tantalizing whiff of fresh pasta in the air, and her fiance sitting at the opposite end of the couch. Wait, fiance?  
"W..Why are you here?" she shrieked, slightly disturbed by the fact that he'd probably watched her sleep.

"Simple. A few questions. First, why do you seem to be _enjoying_ this so much? Did you actually intend to engage yourself to me?" Haru blinked away the remaining bits of sleep, tucked her loose hair behind her ears, and put on her very best "You-are-an-absolute-idiot/ I-am-angry" face.

Considering her usual deportment, it wasn't very convincing. Instead, it served to make her look like she'd smelt a rancid cheese.

"Very intimidating" he remarked, staring her down. "Hmph! Haru decided that while Haru may not like the person she's marrying, she may as well have a little fun planning- a wedding is most girl's dream, you know!" "I am glad not to be female." "Hn! Anyway, Haru'll probably never have a wedding again, so she wanted to make it good- like how her mother wanted her own to be." She shifted, and fidgeted with the zig-zag stitching on her blanket. "Of course, you don't know about that..." Her voice trailed off thoughtfully.

"...I do." "Hahi?" "When you first began trailing around behind that herbivore, I ran a background check. Common sense."  
"..That is creepy." "Oh? It was common sense." "Hmph, your sense is anything but common" she muttered. "Pardon?" "Nothing!" she gasped, realizing what she'd said out loud. "Haru..Haru should change for dinner.." She threw off the blanket, noting with satisfaction that in fell in between them, thus aiding her escape. "Goodbye!" she called, rushing off.

"Do not forget that I must accompany you to dinner." he instructed in her wake.  
"Great. Lovely." she stated, opening the door.  
"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

**Yay, Haru's womaning up, just like Himeno does! (Can you tell which magical girl anime is my favorite?)**

**Reviews are loved, and re-read! **

**Oh, almost forgot! On my profile page, I put up a bit of a poll to see what sort of story people might be interested in me writing after this one is done.**

**So, if you feel like it, by all means drop by and take a look!**


	8. And the walls come tumbling down

**If you have been following this story, I apologize for taking so long.**

**I'll offer my excuses at the end of the chapter, since you're likely eager to get on with reading.**

**Please note, this is a fanfic. Especially note the 'fan'. Thus, I do not own it. I am a fan.**

* * *

Morning. THE Morning.

Groggily, Haru opened her eyes. A smiley face painted on the ceiling stared back at her, its lopsided eyes slightly creeping her out. "Ah, right..." she mumbled, rolling over. Lambo's afro hit her in the face.

"Mmph!"

She rolled back, licking her lips. "Why does his hair taste like strawberries? Never mind, Haru has to start getting ready!"

She sprang from bed, and turned to place a quick kiss on Lambo's forehead, smiling at his sleepy sigh. "Sweet dreams.. may the nightmares cease.. seriously. Three in the morning? Haru's getting married today, you little pest! Oh well... I barely slept anyway.. butterflies..."

Haru left the child's bedroom, and shambled down the hall a ways to her room. After dressing in clothes that she could remove without messing up her soon-to-be-styled hair, she decided to filch something to eat from the kitchens, since she'd likely not have time to eat kolatsio later. The cooks had gotten quite used to her face there by now. It was always a brief respite from the hustle and bustle of preparation.

/-/-/-/

"Oh, hello Haru!" smiled one of the cooks, flicking a black braid over her shoulder. "Sit down, I'll fetch a coffee and some loukamades, okay?" she half-asked, half-ordered, gesturing with her free hand at a open space behind a huge stack of cabbage at the long prep table.

"Okay, thanks as always!"

Moments later, Haru inhaled the strong scent emanating from the cup in front of her. It'd taken a little while to get used to the customs of the country- and certainly accommodations were made for anyone who didn't want to throw off their routines and personal habits-, but Haru'd quickly learned to love the quick simplicity of the morning meal.

As she sipped at the coffee, the hustle and bustle swelled again, enveloping her in comforting _normalcy_. "Right.. life goes on, and anything can turn normal...' she mumbled between sips. A sudden hubbub at the edge of the kitchen caught her attention.

"What is it?" she asked a young girl at the edge of the gathering crowd of cooks and servers.

"He's here again!" the girl exclaimed, bouncing on her toes to catch a glimpse over the sea of heads.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure of his name, since he came here on the first day of this job, when I was sick, but everyone says he's really quiet and mysterious! And handsome too... oh come on, people, let me see..."

The crowd began to shift, parting to let him through. The serving girl jumped back, staring in delight.

"Who is it?" asked Haru, peering over her shoulder. Haru blinked. "Oh..."

Hibari strode past the quivering servant, eyes sliding sideways quickly, before going on past.

"Do you know who he is?" asked the girl, turning around "He's so handsome! You must have seen him at least once this week, right?"

"Hm.. oh! Yes... Haru supposes she's seen him rather more than she'd like... His name's Hibari Kyoya.. er, rather Kyoya Hibari. Sorry, I'm Japanese-so it's in reverse."

"Ah, it's fine. Kyoya Hibari, huh... I'd love to have a boyfriend just like him!"

"Hm, I guess we skipped that step..." mused Haru.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing! Haru..has to go finish her coffee..." She turned, and bolted for her nook behind a massive stack of cabbage, feeling incredibly awkward, and not knowing what to say to him.

Unfortunately, the older, less given to flights of fancy women (and almost all the male cooks) had decided in her absence that now was the time to make massive salads, and had quite demolished her wall of privacy. So, as she sipped her now-verging-on-cool coffee, it happened that Hibari ended up-ala the eager females- directly across from her.

They whisked about eagerly, plunking down rice, miso soup and local fish in front of him, as well as what looked to be tea, no doubt traditional Japanese. She smiled into her coffee cup. Some things never change.

Eventually, the bustle dissipated, leaving them alone.

_What to do? I can't exactly say nothing at all... I have to get along with him- if it's possible._ She set down her cup slowly._ I know little about him, except that he likes traditional Japanese things, small animals... and biting people to death. Perhaps he won't mind a little bit of questioning about his family? It's not exactly about him, and I'm far enough away not to be crowding him..._

"Um... Morning... Have you invited your parents? Even though neither of us wanted this.. well.."

He barely looked at her, as he lifted his handle-less cup to his lips. She followed the motion with her eyes, and noted how surprisingly nice and soft his lips looked. Funny, she'd never noticed before. Maybe she'd been too scared. After a good few minutes of trying NOT to look as though she was examining his lips and chalking them up as a 'charm point', he finally finished his tea, and set the cup down. "Are you _quite_ done, herbivore?"

"Hahi! Ah, er y..yes!"

He closed his eyes in approval, and split the chopsticks by his bowl precisely. Hibari dipped the chopsticks into the rice, then paused, and returned them to the table. He stared (not _quite_ glaring) at Haru. She nervously nibbled one of the loukamades under his scrutiny.

_Of course he's not going to answer, why should he? I pried too much..._

"They can't come."

She froze. "Hahi?"

"They're dead. Therefore, they can't come. Unless you would have me fetch their ashes?" he said flatly, reaching for the chopsticks again.

"Haru... is so sorry! Haru didn't mean to.." she babbled, dipping her head in a makeshift bow.

"To open old wounds? Don't babble. Besides, it did not wound me. It only cemented my hate for the weak...Their deaths were so pitiable...They were struck down so easily by my hand... it was laughable. Even their burning corpses smelt like herbivores. And their manipulator... I hate illusionists. Now leave. You're crowding." he commanded, eyes shifting to deep, thick unfathomable black.

Haru gulped, the sweet pastry tumbling from shaking fingers. She shoved her chair back quickly, it's wooden legs careening back across the uneven floor with a scream that rivaled her own, silent one echoing inside her head.

As she clumsily fled, the coffee welled up in her in her throat, tasting of bile and caffeine. She shuddered. The man could make her admire his lips one minute, and have her running like a frightened gazelle away from the lion the next.

_ And in a few hours, I'll being saying my VOWS to him! I'm doing NOTHING to change his opinion of me, even though I said I would!_

The faces of the multitude of staff blended into a blur of color, noise and voices.

_ Calm down. Okay, failing that...just stop running like a soft-stomached rabbit. 3, 2, 1, stop!_

She sucked in a breath, and gathered all the courage and audacity she had in her. The sort of courage and audacity that she used when cosplaying.

_ Just pretend that you're wearing the corncob costume and it's that day when the director of that fashion school you wanted to get into saw you wearing it. You turned everything around, even though your graduating grades were too low to get in... Actually, that's really depressing in retrospect..._

She spun herself around, and locked eyes with Hibari from across the room as she headed back to the table- brisk enough not to think about what she was doing.

The brunette slammed her hands down on the table, and stared Hibari in the eye.

"Haru thanks you for telling her what a messed up person you are! A _pleasure_ to get married to you! Haru wants to say this: Haru is not looking for any sort of love or affection- since she'd never get it from you-, but.. but.." She was starting to fumble. Apparently visions of corncobs were not enough against her fiance.

"..But, Haru would just like to say..to ask um... What will it take for me not to be a herbivore? Because from now on, we're stuck for a bit... and I'm going to try to be something that won't annoy you to be around, okay?"

Hibari raised one eyebrow, and she felt her insides clench.

"Interesting."

He set down the chopsticks, yet again.

"You're the first person who's come back on the same day. Kusakabe took two. To become a.. shall we say, omnivore? Carnivore is too lofty. ... Draw blood."

"E-excuse Haru?"

"Like this."

He reached out, and yanked her hand across the table. The rest of her body followed suit, stretching and lifting off the floor.

_So fast!_

Her ribs scraped across the edge of the table, then the sharp-edged, onion scented wood dug into her stomach. She hissed in pain, but had no time to dwell on the prevalent problem of bruises. Hibari...no, the carnivore. That's what he was right now, an animal in man's trappings, almost SNIFFING her hand, eyes glinting calculatingly under the harsh kitchen light.

_Is this how they look in battle, like animals? Is this why Tsuna shys from violence? Because... he's afraid of not being... human? But his flames... they're not... How long has it been since I thought about Tsuna? When did thoughts of Hibari replace my constant thoughts of him?_

Hibari smiled.

Then he bared his teeth, and sliced open her finger. Tiny globules of blood pattered into his soup as Haru gasped, and tried to yank away. In that brief moment, she realized that he could go on holding her in place as long as he pleased, and sheer panic glazed her eyes. Every instinct in her was screaming FLEE, FLEE FROM THE THREAT!

Then he let go, and she slid to the floor in a pile of shaky, bruised, and now onion-scented limbs.

"H-how? Why...it..mmphrgl..."

"Your weak mind seems to have scrambled itself in fear." he informed her, sipping the soup broth.

"Simply put, draw blood. You don't even need to fight."

"D-do you _sharpen_ your _teeth_?"

_Oh, what an idiotic thing to let slip..._

"My incisors have always been remarkably sharp. Nature seems to have thought it fit to grace me with the implements of a predator as well as the instincts of one. Now, what will you do?"

Haru considered, then pulled herself slowly to her feet.

"Haru.. Haru has an appointment with a hairdresser!" she burbled, like a fountain of panic and strange, -surely uncalled for- calm blending together into a strange mixture...

"But... thank you." She paused a moment to bow, then left.

Walking this time.

/-/-/-/

"What do you think of this?" asked Hana, letting a few strands of hair down from the tight knot.

"Hmmm.." hummed the hairdresser, leaning in for a better look, wrinkling her freckled nose in concentration.

"..yes. You have good taste, young lady. Perhaps you could let me do my job though? I _was_ hired for this, you know. Honestly, all these men and their high-maintenance hair. That white-haired freak is the _worst_!"

"OW! That was Haru's scalp!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I twisted the curling iron too fast! It's just every time I go there, it takes _forever_ to make it all fluffy, the way he likes it and... sorry! I'll be quiet now!" "Thanky-"

Then the door slammed open, and a whisk of black and white swept in, immediately closing the door behind it. Haru blinked, yet again. It seemed this was becoming a regular habit. Perhaps it was because she was constantly in slight disbelief that the man kept meeting and communicating with her?

Regardless of her reasons for supplying water to her eyes, there was Hibari yet again, this time with a hand pressed against the bedroom door while he locked it.

Hana voiced the common thought. "...What? Why are y-"

Hibari sliced his hand sideways, in a clear "Shut up, herbivore" gesture. Outside, a great sound suddenly came past the door. Like several dozen feet, heavily running. Haru was pretty sure she caught a yell of "Decimoooooo!" and Tsuna's distinct "Hieeeeee" going by. When the stampede faded into the distance, Haru stood up.

"What, exactly, was that?" "A stampede of herbivores, punctuated by the occasional carnivore."

_It would have been nice to get a human-like explantion.._.

"What was the... herbivores' objective?"

"Tuxedo."

"...what?"

"Tuxedos are traditional western wedding wear. I saw no need."

_That was actually helpful. Progress!_

"...so they wanted you in a tuxedo." A stare of implied idiocy ensued.

"Right... then.."

Haru thought rapidly. Obviously he planned to go in his usual pants and dress shirt.

_All I know is that he like tradtional Japanese things and... wait..._

"Would you consider wearing formal hakama and montsuki? Haru can probably get it, even though there isn't much time..."

Hibari considered a brief second, eyes closed.

"It is permissible." he said, then turned and left.

"Holy _shite_, Haru! You actually _talk_ to him?" burst out Hana as soon as the man had left.

"It's surprising, you have to admit" smiled Kyoko, while tying gladiolus's together tightly.

"You never talked to him before... and then you go away on a trip for a few days, and not only are you engaged, accident though it may be, but you're also exchanging words? I thought you were scared of him! What happened!" demanded Hana, leaning in close to Haru, eyes shifting up and down curiously, examining the bride-to-be critically.

"Did they replace you with a brainwashed clone?" Haru leaned back, trying to preserve her personal bubble unsuccessfully.

"Um, Haru doesn't THINK so... Though that would make a good cosplay!"

"Hah, it's you! No-one else would say that!"

"O..okay?"

"Um, ladies? I kind of have to finish your hair..." pleaded the hairdresser, holding out a hairbrush for no apparent reason.

"Ah, right!"

/-/-/-/

"Hakama and montsuki?" queried Aella, leaning back in her rather imposing chair thoughtfully.

"Yes! If it's possible! Because he should be at least a little comfortable..."

The woman smiled. "As a matter of fact, I have several on hand!"

"Oh, really?"

"Really. Prepare for every eventuality in life, and you will succeed! Even if it's pickling livers... Long story. We should get together for drinks sometime after the wedding, and discuss the trouble our husbands have put us through.." the older woman smiled.

"Thank you! Though Haru's not good at drinking..even sweet sake... Haru has to go now, and get dressed!"

"See you soon. And your hair looks lovely, dear."

/-/-/-/

"Mother?" called Haru.

"Yes?" asked Ayame, looking up from pinning her corsage to her dress.

"Could you come here and zip up the dress? Haru can't bend her arms backward enough!"

"Certainly!" she called back, stepping into the pink-curtained dressing area.

"There! Now, spin around... You look lovely! And whoever did your hair knew exactly what they were doing.. it's better than what I can do."

"Hahi? But Haru always liked the braids you put in Haru's hair for elementary school!"

"Even though I couldn't do fishbone braids properly?"

"You couldn't? Haru never noticed!"

"You're too kind... much too polite. They were so sloppy..." said Ayame, blushing.

"No, you were a nice mother, and when the braids fell apart at recess, it was a charm point! Haru really didn't mind at all! No matter what!" she declared exuberantly, flinging her arms wide, her shawl slipping off her shoulders with the sudden motion.

"My little, perky girl all grown up... Knock 'em dead!" Ayame suddenly yelled, clenching her fists and striking a pose. Faintly, the sound of waves crashed in the background. Haru giggled.

"So Mother is like Haru too, a bit?" "Ah, maybe!" Ayame sheepishly lowered her arms, and patted Haru on the head.

"Do your best."

"Yes!"

/-/-/-/

"Hi Father! How does the dress look?" asked Haru, twirling about. Her father gulped nervously.

"It looks good.. but are you my daughter? Haru, you look so different..grown-up." Haru gasped with delight, and grasped his callused hands excitedly.

"Thank you, Father! Really, thank you...It's the best compliment ever!"

"Is that so? To think that's all it took to please you..."

Hana cleared her throat. "Um, I hate to ruin your touching moment, but you _do_ have to walk down the aisle in about oh.. thirty seconds! Speaking of which, which side is it I have to stand on again? I missed rehearsal, since you pulled me out of my company trip the _day before your wedding_! Speaking of which, why was my trip even _in_ Greece? Seems a little too handy. In fact-"

"Left side, Hana! Oh look, it's about time!" Kyoko quickly cut in, sending Haru the thumbs-up. Operation Don't Let Hana Notice That Ryohei Is Escorting Her Until The Last Minute (And Also Don't Let Her Acerbic Side Out) was a go!

"So, where's my escort?" asked Hana just in time for the cue for the first pair to enter.

"I AM EXTREMELY EXCITED!" came a roar from the end of the hall.

"Yes, yes, just don't accidentally punch her in the head, turf brain!" snapped back Gokudera, shoving him along.

Hana's face was a splendid mix of surprise, disgust and outrage.

"Why, EXACTLY couldn't I have had Yamamoto? At least he doesn't act like a disgusting child!"

"Now, now, calm down. It's only for today- and you wouldn't want to ruin the wedding and bring down the wrath of a certain Grecian, would you?" soothed Kyoko yet again.

Hana sucked in an indignant breath, and stuck out her arm woodenly for Ryohei, who hooked his through hers 'extremely gently', and they thus proceeded through the dark wooden door of the sanctuary, as Canon in D slowly played.

"Okay, Tsuna! You and Kyoko are next!" directed Haru.

Tsuna blushed slightly as he slipped Kyoko's arm through his. She gave him a brief, warm smile, and walked forward sedately through the double doors.

The blond kept her head forward as they walked down the sloped, carpeted aisle to the front of the church. But her eyes roamed hopefully, though she wasn't quite exactly sure what or who she hoped to see. Whatever- or whoever- it was, she felt just a little sad when she passed the front row of pews without any sighting of...golden hair? Why look for butter-yellow hair, when a nice chocolate-colored head of hair was bobbing close to hers? But a little trickle of disappointment settled in the back of her mind as Tsuna gently steered her to stand next to her best friend and her brother.

"Okay, Lambo! Let's go!" urged I-pin, tugging Lambo along eagerly.

"Careful you two! Don't trip over each other!" chastened Haru, shaking her head as Lambo nearly tumbled head-over heels at the sudden jerk to his arm. I-pin shot back a quick, reassuring smile as she and her childhood friend departed in a flurry of orange chiffon and a blur of black. Haru giggled as they nearly flew down the aisle. The fastest entrance of a junior bridesmaid and groomsman ever, no doubt. But they were having fun.

She turned her attention to the last pair. Chrome was wilting in her dress, a perpetual blush staining her cheeks.

No matter, orange and red was the height of fashion right now...

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" assured Haru, brushing a purple hair off of Chrome's bodice. "Just don't let the spaghetti strap fall, and pull up the bodice a little- UNLESS, of course, you MEANT to do that, hmm?" she whispered conspiratorially. "How did that pineapple tie look?"

Chrome flushed ever brighter. "I..I.."

"Haru thought so. Don't worry, you look lovely. And I'm sure a certain person won't mind Gokudera escorting you- since they know he hasn't a chance in a million, hmm?"

"I...I.."

"Come on, let's go already!" called Gokudera, from his position by the entrance.

"C..oming!" the red-faced girl called back, picking up her skirts and fleeing the mischievous bride.

/-/-/-/

Haru sucked in a slightly shaky breath as the last pair departed down the aisle.

"Haru is ready."

"You sure about this, Haru?"

"Of course! Haru does what she says!"

"That's my daughter!" grinned her father, hooking arms with her as the tremendous church organ swelled to life, grandly blaring forth the 'Here Comes The Bride'.

"Shall we go then?"

She tentatively set one foot, then the next onto the cranberry-colored carpet of the aisle. Hundreds of faces stared at her as she slowly, carefully drifted down the aisle. Old, young, middle-aged: they were all looking at _her_. Her stomach twisted slightly, then she straighted up proudly.

_Think of it as the runway_. _You're modelling your favorite wedding dress_. _Display it to the best it can be_. _Be serene_, _calm, soft_, _like the flods of the skirt._. _And enjoy it_.

A smile worked it self onto her face, a genuine, albiet nervous smile.

She was halfway there now, and could see the beckoning, encouraging smiles of the girls and Tsuna. Gokudera seemed a bit more occupied with the fact that he wasn't standing next to his precious boss, and Lambo was trying his best to conceal a sudden fit of stage fright. Haru's gaze drifted to Ryohei. He was... what _was_ he doing? It looked like a cross between a thumbs-up and a hand cramp... painful, at that.

It was stupid perhaps, but she didn't want to look Hibari in the face quite yet- seeing as she was barely able to ask him how to become a 'omnivore'. Looking at him right now might scramble her mind yet again right now, with all the pressure of the audience evaluating her every move. And so she kept her eyes turned demurely to the floor, focusing on the swish of plain cream chiffon, making a tiny, quick game of blinking every time her sequined bodice caught the warm noon sun trickling through the giant stained glass windows.

And there were the steps, the platform... and now the minister, and Hibari... Her father ushered her into her place, facing Hibari. Or rather, facing his chest.

She stared at the dull black fabric as the minister's words droned on.

And then there it was, Hibari's voice saying the words no-one ever expected to hear from him.

"I, Kyoya Hibari, take you, Haru Miura, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and-" His voice faded away from her as she ran over what she was expected to say, over and over: a mantra to calm herself down. "-until death do us part." Hibari finished blandly.

"I..I, Haru Miura, take you, Kyoya Hibari, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

_ There, it's done. It's... done. It's all over... Now what?_

"- You may kiss the bride."

Haru blinked, and almost felt like giggling. In all the hustle, bustle and emotional turmoil, she'd forgotten about that little detail. They'd certainly not talked about it, keeping on such cool terms all week, until today's outburst...

_Well, whatever_.

Haru looked up. Hibari was regarding her impassively. She let her real, saucy smile out for the first time, and stood on tiptoe, leaning in.

"Sorry to crowd.." she breathed softly, and closed the gap.

His lips really were as soft as they looked. Definitely a charm point.

Slowly, she breathed in his scent as she pulled away softly.

_He smells a bit like copper... and cologne, surprisingly._

_/-/-/-/_

And then the minster's head flew overhead, along with something glinting silver, plunging into the third pew, as the unmistakable thump of a body hitting the ground echoed out through the sanctuary.

The massive spray of blood spattered across Haru's dress and hair messily, sticking her curled hair to her cheeks and staining the bodice and skirt shades of scarlet.

"Wha... what.." she asked dazedly, lifting shaking hands to her face to wipe the fluid away. Subtle clicks of weapons being drawn and cocked came from the congregation.

Hibari spun, tonfas sliding out of the sleeves of his kimono easily. A fine spray of blood hurtling off his hair flew into Haru's eyes with the motion, effectively blinding her.

She heard the sound of Tsuna's flame flaring into being, and the air fair tore as he flew away from the platform, a slight squeal-no doubt Kyoko- close to him.

_Probably getting her to safety, that's good._

Furiously, she scrubbed the blood out of her eyes with her shawl, just in time to see Ryohei whisk Hana into his arms, and take an extreme flying leap away, to the sounds of her protests at being handled so roughly.

I-pin and Lambo had immediately retreated into the aisle, Lambo already summoning Gyudon, and I-pin shifting into Gyoza kempo position. Gokudera was casting about calmly, dynamite at the ready, while beside him Chrome was extending her trident hurriedly.

Hibari leapt forward, over the de-headed corpse, to clash tonfa against the boomerang of the sudden attacker.

Haru gasped.

"Basil?"

The slight boy stared blankly past Hibari, to Haru and nodded.

"Verily, that is my name. I have not met thou before, though methinks you are Haru?"

"But, you've met Haru!"

"The strange speech... forsooth, it is you for whom I search."

"Me? But why would you search for Haru?"

"...Herbivore. Do not ignore one who is going to bite you to death." Basil returned his empty gaze to Hibari.

"Thou art so much weaker than thine original. 'Tis no trouble to block all thine attacks whilst conversing with the lady."

"Oho?" grinned Hibari, pressing forward against Basil's weapon.

Then came an almost jovial voice from above: "Come now, my dear Basil, there is no need to taunt the weak, hmm?"

Hibari leapt back - landing in front of Haru- as a tall man landed precisely where he had been standing a moment before.

"Now then... oh dear, seems as though I've crashed the wedding. What a pity. I was aiming for earlier, perhaps the boudoir? No matter. I'll still steal the bride, regardless of the audience."

Hibari grinned, with that special grin reserved for only the best opponents.

"You are that THING, aren't you? And it seems that without that form, you cannot absorb my flames. A ghost in the flesh. I will bite you to death."

Ghost chuckled.

"Oh dear, what gave it away? The hair perhaps? No matter. Really, it does not matter to me whether you live or die, or if anyone here dies. However, the most sensible solution would be to hand over your bride, and then I and my little servant here shall leave, sparing everyone's lives. If not, then I shall merely bring down the ceiling and my wrath upon every single creature here. Your move, Sir Hibari. "

"Unfortunately, you must not have met me before. I hate crowds."

"Well, then. It's their funeral." smiled Ghost genially, raising one hand towards the ceiling.

"No. Yours." breathed Tsuna, ever so close behind Ghost, as he released flames point-blank into the living phantom's back.

"Oh? White Applause."

Tsuna pulled back as the attack fizzled out, just as Hibari leapt forward, swinging heavily at Ghost, only to be knocked back by a blast of energy.

"Be careful, both of you!" shouted Haru while backing towards Gokudera and Chrome.

"Much as I want to help Decimo, we should evacuate the building" ordered Gokudera, summoning Uri. "I-pin, Lambo, escort Haru out- since she seems to be their target... Turf-head, Yamamoto, usher everyone out now! Chrome, put up a barrier on the ceiling and seal off the congregation from the fight. OI, VARIA! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE! Hey, Dino. Get the girls out, and where's Reborn?"

"Ushishi... the boss says no." laughed Belphegor, dropping in suddenly.

"He's part of Vongola too!" snapped Gokudera. I-pin and Lambo rushed up at that moment.

"Haru, let's go!" urged the pair, snatching at her arms.

"Hahi! Wait a second, you two! Just let Haru pull some strings, hmm? Then you can take Haru away!" Lambo and I-pin nodded, and let go of her.

"Thanks, dears. Now then.." She turned to Belphegor.

"Look at Haru's hand. See this thumb? And now Haru's going to tap it against this knuckle. If your boss cares at all for his word, he'll follow on his promise. So go tell him!"

Belphegor took a long look at her (or maybe not- his bangs are rather long), then left as quickly as he came.

"So you're actually useful to the boss?" commented Gokudera, looking slightly jealous.

"Haru is always-" "Nevermind that, get out of here!" he snapped, turning back to the fight.

"Come on, Haru!" urged the young pair, pulling on her arms again.

"Coming..." she mumbled, casting a last glance at the fierce fight going on beyond Chromes' barrier as the trio dashed up the aisle that the duo had run down so eagerly just minutes ago...

/-/-/-/

They burst outside the church as rice rained down from the heavens.

Motion-sensor rice.

A clever little thing made by Verde.

But here, now, it took on a sinister tone- the white so reminiscent of the battle with Byakuran.

Little reminders of sadness floating down from the heavens.

_How long until they're stained red?_

And then walls of shimmering, glinting blue rose around them, and the world slowed, calmed. The trio slowed, swayed and collapsed.

Basil sighed. "Why dost all people ignore me?"

* * *

**Now then.**

**I have taken an exorbitant amount of time writing this, for which I apologize. **

**I did take a summer break- seeing as I simply had too much work to do.**

**But when fall came, I had excellent intentions, I sat down... and could not write. My previously planned plot seemed much too mundane, not to mention I didn't want to research french schools etc...**

**So I've taken the liberty of inserting an exploration of a certain world that I planned to do in the future, and worked it into this instead.**

**Needless to say, this is a massive genre shift... probably.**

**I understand if you wish to stop reading- this is going from romance to meta universe so quickly that I'm still trying to figure out how this logically works.**

**But it will work, somehow.**

**So, if you choose to continue, thank you!**

**Finally, it seems my writing style has changed a little- I hope it's not too jarring.**

**Feedback on this turn of events would be immensely appreciated.**


End file.
